¿Del odio se puede pasar al amor verdadero?
by mapasstewart
Summary: Rose,Bella y Alice son hermanas,Rose es la mas fria con las personas, Bella es la mas rebelde y Alice es la que causa todo el dolor posible. ¿podran los hermanos Cullen cambiar eso? mal sumary. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie swan Dwyer Salvatore Volturi, pero prefiero que me digan Bella, tengo 16 años, vivo junto con mis padres y mis dos hermanasen un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, mis hermanas son Rosalie y Alice, la mayor es Rose, Ali es la pequeña y yo soy la del medio. Todas somos diferentes, Rosalie es la más alta tiene una figura precisa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista sports ilustrated y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima solo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio cae en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son de un azul claro, ella es la excepción a las demás rubias descerebradas ella si utiliza su cerebro, su carácter es fuerte y es la que nos defiende a Alice y a mi cuando estamos en problemas en el instituto.

Alice por otra parte es la más baja, tiene un aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto es rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso con sus ojos cafés claros, es una adicta a las compras, pero es la más comprensiva de las tres y siempre nos alegra cuando estamos tristes.

Yo por otra parte soy albina al igual que mis hermanas, tengo el cabello de un color caoba, largo y ondulado, mis ojos son color chocolate, se puede decir que soy la mas rebelde de las tres, soy una adicta a los libros, y siempre soy la que ve el lado positivo o negativo de las cosas y hago siempre caer a mis hermanas en cuenta de sus errores.

Me encontraba junto con mis hermanas en el porche de nuestra casa que más bien parece mansión. Cuando vimos el jaguar xf negro de Charlie, estacionándose al lado de un mercedes que supongo que es de René.

-El carro de Charlie? Que hacen ellos aquí?- dijo Alice intrigada

-No tengo ni idea…de pronto…terminaron su trabajo en Italia o vinieron de paso-dijo rose ya que nuestros papas solo venían en días importantes como, cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo, etc.

-Pues porque nos se lo preguntan a ellos? -dije con una sonrisa, alo que ellas me respondieron sacándomela lengua.

René y Charlie se bajaron del auto, y sonrieron al vernos mama hecho a correr hacia donde estábamos y nos abrazo a las tres al tiempo.

-CHICAS! LAS EXTRAÑE!-dijo René ahogándonos

-N-no-s-ot-ra-s t-am-bi-en-dijimos las tres entrecortadamente.

-René las estas ahogando- dijo Charlie e inmediatamente la aludida nos soltó- hola chicas- dijo dándonos un abrazo pero no fue como el de mama este fue mucho más delicado.

-Hola papa-dijimos las tres nuevamente. Al separarnos de papa vi el mercedes y me llene de intriga, cuando iba a preguntarles a mis padres de quien era el carro y quien iba en este, papa comenzó a hablar.

-Chicas espero que no les moleste que haya traído a unos amigos a vivir un tiempo con nosotros- tan pronto dijo eso Charlie las puertas del frente del mercedes se abrieron dejando ver a un hombre rubio y más guapo que una estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido con ojos azules más oscuros que los de Rosalie, inmediatamente lo reconocí como Carlisle Cullen dueño de una de las compañías más importantes del mundo junto con la nuestra. De la puerta del copiloto se bajo una señora tenía su rostro en forma de corazón y su pelo en ondas de color caramelo que recordaba la ingenuidad de la época de las películas mudas, era pequeña y delgada, pero aun así de facciones menos pronunciadas, con ojos color verde esmeralda, mas redondeadas que las de mis padres o de Carlisle, ella era Esme Cullen la esposa de Carlisle.

Pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención más que nada, de las puertas de la parte de atrás se bajaron tres dioses griegos, el primero, era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado tenía un color de ojos de un azul verdoso oscuro.

El segundo era más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel, tenía sus ojos de igual color que los de Carlisle. El último fue el que más me llamo la atención era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, con ojos verdes esmeralda un poco más claro que los de Esme. Los tres parecían aburridos, tenían un andar despreocupado como si quisieran llegar al lado de nuestros padres dentro de un siglo.

-Chicas ellos son…-comenzó papa cuando ellos estaban a nuestro la do pero lo interrumpí.

-Carlisle y Esme Cullen dueños de una de las empresas del mundo junto a la nuestra- dije con mi vista aun en el joven del pelo cobrizo.

-Mucho gusto…sus padres nos han hablado maravillas de ustedes tres-dijo Esme con una sonrisa muy amigable en su rostro.

-Igualmente es un gusto conocerlos-dijimos las tres.

-Y quiénes son ellos?-dijo Alice que no quitaba su mirada del rubio

-Ellos son nuestros hijos…chicos preséntense-dijo Carlisle dirigiéndose primero a nosotras y luego a sus hijos.

Los tres chicos levantaron la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con la nuestra, los seis quedamos en una burbuja que rompió mi padre.

-Y ustedes también preséntense chicas-dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola mi nombre es Emmett Cullen, el es Edward y el es mi hermano Jasper- dijo el musculoso con una sonrisa infantil que remarcaba sus hoyuelos, y señalando a cada uno de sus hermanos cuando dijo el nombre de cada uno.

-Hola soy Rosalie y ellas dos son mis hermanas Bella y Alice- dijo mi hermana haciendo lo mismos que hizo Emmett

-Bueno ya que se hicieron las presentaciones…porque no entramos a la casa?-dijo René sonriente...ESPEREN!

-NOOOOOOOO!- dijimos mis hermanas y yo corriendo rápidamente hacia el porche y parándonos al frente de la puerta prohibiendo la entrada de cualquier persona.

-Porque no?-dijeron nuestros padres con curiosidad

-Porque…porque…Bella diles porque!-dijeron mis hermanas al tiempo

-Traidoras-susurre tan bajito para que solo mis hermanas escucharan y en respuesta me gane una pisada por parte de las dos.

-Bella te estamos esperando-dijo mi padre

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…es que esta siendo una día muy lindo?...si eso porque está haciendo un día muy lindo y porque pasarlo encerrados en la casa?-dije con toda la normalidad del mundo

-Hija…El día está nublado y está haciendo frio-dijo mi madre y hay me di cuenta de mi pequeño error...ups!- pero si no no lo quieres contar sabes que alguien si nos dira….cierto Alice?-dijo mama mirando a mi hermanita

-No te dire nada!-dijo Alice pero mama la miro reprobatroriamente…ush! Odio cundo le hace chantaje emocional ella sabe que si Alice cree que ella esta brava por su culpa le dira todo!- REGRESARIANHOYNO ARREGLAMOSNADA!- dijo la traidora de la duende tan rápido que costo entenderle.

-QUE USTEDES HIZIERON QUE?-dijeron papa y mama

Después de una larga charla de sobre TODO el desorden que había en la casa, nos dieron tiempo para poder organizar todo claro con ayuda de algunas de las personas que nos ayudaban con los que aceres de la casa.

-Bueno, Alice tu organizas las habitaciones del segundo y tercer piso-dijo Rose ya adentro de la casa.-Bella, tu vas a organizar el estudio y la sala, ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose al personal- la cocina y el patio y yo voy a arreglar el comedor y la sala de juego y el bar.-termino Rose

Despues de hora y media arreglando Toda la casa, mis hermanas se sentaron en el sofa dejandome a mi la tarea de ir a avisar que ya habiamos terminado, me dirigi a la puerta.

-Ya terminamos-dije con voz cansada

-Que bien! ven Esme te voy a amostrar toda la casa-dijo Rene arrastrando a Esme hasta el jardin

-Nostros nos vamos...nosea que tu madre mate a Esme-dijo Charlie divertido mientras se iba con Carlisle dejando me sola con los hermanos Cullen.

-Entren...esta haciendo frio y va a caer una tormenta-dije mirando el cielo nublado, ellos solo asintieron y entraron.

-Hola!-dijo Alice

-CHICAS MUESTRENLE LA CASA A LOS CHICOS!-dijo mama gritando desde el jardin

-OK!- grito Rose

-Vamos?- dijo jasper halando por primera vez dejando a Alice en bobada

-Claro-dijo esta cuando volvio a la tierra

Subimos las escaleras, Rose y yo ibamos hablando de la escuela y Alice estaba habalndo con Emmett, y Edward y Jasper estaban hablando de Dios sabe que cosa. Al llegar a la segunda planta les mostramos el cuarto de nuestros padres y sus correspectivos despachos. Luego llegamos a la tercera planta decidiomos coger el corredor del lado derecho que era donde quedaban nuestras habitaciones. Primero entramos al cuarto de Rose que consistian en una cama King Roja y Negra como toda su habitacion y tenia un ventanal gigante con un hermoso arbol muerto que le daba segun Rose _"un toque de invierno", _el piso era negro con dos cogines enormes de color cafe oscuro y Alice los llevo hasta los armarios de Rose.

-todos son iguales lo unico que cambia es el color, haci que se evitan un sufrimiento al tener que ver 6armarios mas-dije viendo por el ventanal del cuarto.

-NO SON IGUALES!-dijo Alice cruzandose de brasos.

-Hermana lo unico que cambia es el color, el mio es Negro y Rojo, el de Bella es Negro y Blanco y el tuyo es Morado y Blanco- dijo Rose desde su cama.

-Como sea vamos al cuarto de Desdicha-dijo Alice refiriendo se a mi ya que ese apodo me lo puso ella.

-Que no soy desdichada solo que no me gusta sonreir mucho!-grite ya que Rose me saco de su cuarto.

Llegamos a mi cuarto con ellos 4 detras y entramos. Mi cuarto era de color Negro Y blanco, la cama era mas pequeña que la de Rose y era de los colores del cuarto, el piso era blanco con un tapete de degrades Negros, y muebles Blancos.

-Antes este cuarto era Azul con Blanco pero Bella lo cambio-dijo Alice mirandome reprobativamente

-Porque?-pregunto Edward que por primera vez hablaba, su vos me parecio lo mas hermoso de este mundo "_DEJA DE PENSAR ESO ISABELLA"_ me regaño mi subconciencia habiendome volver a la realidad.

-Fue por uno de sus noviesitos-dijo Rose con rabia

-Enserio porque?-pregunto Emmett

-Porque mi ex-novio...-dije sentandome en mi cama ya que ese maldito agujero en mi pecho se volvia a abrir- El era...


	2. Chapter 2

-El que era?-dijo Edward acercándose al lugar donde estaba.

No sabía, que decirles, con cada segundo que pasaba el agujero de mi pecho se iba agrandando y sabía que en pocos segundos varias lagrimas traicioneras rodarían por mis mejillas….

-CHICOS! BAJEN!-dijo René interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pero esas palabras fueron la campana que avisaba mi retirada y Sali como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-Hola hija donde están los otros?-pregunto Charlie.

-Ya bajan-dije sentándome en el sofá

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y los cinco bajaron por las escaleras y sentándose en los sillones que estaban al rededor de la chimenea.

-Chicas…-comenzo Rene pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la bosina de un carro.

-Quien es?-pregunto Rosalie.

me pare del sillón y me dirigí a la ventana, para saber quien era. Cuando me asome pude ver un Audi rs5 negro, sentí como me las lagrimas volvían y el agujero se abrió por completo, ese era su auto, pero estabes tendría que ser fuerte no iba a dejar que me viera destruida por su culpa.

-Ya vengo-dije caminando hacia la puerta, pero una mano atrapo mi brazo, sabia que era Rose.

-Bella no tienes porque ir-dijo mirándome con suplica y cariño.

-Rose TENGO que ir- dije safandome de su agarre y caminando hacia la puerta.

Al salir vi como el Audi estaba estacionado en frente de la casa y el estaba hay afuera de su auto recostado en la puerta, con su hermosa cabellera negra que parte de ella cubría su ojo derecho, su piel alvina que hacia resaltar su ojo izquierdo negros y llevaba puesto unos jeans, zapatos, una camisa y una chaqueta todo negro.

-Hola mi musa de la noche-dijo con su vos tan suave que te producía un escalofrió que te recorría toda la espalda.

-Que mierda quieres Lucas?-dije ignorando su saludo.

-Que humor…Pero creo que es obvio lo que quiero no crees?-pregunto alejándose del carro y llegando hasta donde me encontraba, yo por pura inercia di un paso hacia atrás.

-Creo que no estas siendo especifico Lucas-dije mirandolo con todo el odio del mundo

El dio un corto suspiro y me miro con sus ojos que parecian la noche y luego desvio la mirada hacia el bosque.

-Aunque no lo creas...Vine por ti quiero que vuelvas con todos nosotros, YO quiero tenerte de vuelta, Bella porfavor vuelve a ser la misma con la que estaba saliendo la Bella que no le tenia miedo a nada- dijo mirandome con suplica y tristeza.

-Sabes que nunca y grabatelo bien NUNCA voy a volver a ser lo que TU eres.-dije con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo como las lagrimas se acomulaban en mis ojos.

-Bella porfavor vuelve-dijo lucas de nuevo con un tono en su vos de sufrimiento.

-Dime una solo UNA maldita razon para volver con tigo-dije secandome con la manga de la chaqueta una lagrima que se habia escapado.

-Porque...-dijo con nerviosismo.

-PORQUE QUE LUCAS HABLA?-dije ya al borde de la histeria.

-MALITA SEA PORQUE TE AMO!- dijo mirandome a los ojos- Bella te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti vuelve por favor-dijo llorando y abrazandome. Yo tambien habia comenzado a llorar y me aferre a el.

Sus palabras resonaban tanto en mi cabeza "_Bella te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti" _Habia esperado tanto para escuchar esas palabras de su boca, estaba apunto de decirle que lo perdonaba y que iba a volver con el pero recorde todo lo que sufri por su culpa.

-Lucas- dije separandome de el y mirandolo a los ojos- No sabes cuanto espere para escuchar esas palabras...yo tambien te ame y aun te sigo amando pero no como antes que estaba dispuesta a dar mi vida por ti...pero tu que hacias nada Lucas NADA! me lastimaste, no sabes cunto sufri, lloraba todas las noches, Lucas tu y yo no podemos estar juntos. Lucas no quiero que me hables, ni me busques, ni nada, imaginate que yo no existo, porque yo voy a hacer lo mismo.-dije con varias lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

- Bella porque mierda no entiendes que yo no puedo olvidarte, que mi vida no estan oscura si tu estas con migo, PORQUE MALDITA SEA NO ESNTIENDES QUE TE AMO Y QUE DARIA TODO PARA REMEDIAR LO QUE HIZE?- dijo llorando, me partia el corazon verlo haci pero ya no podia hacer nada eso ya era definitivo y no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer no iba a volver a estar con el.

-LUCAS METETE ESTO EN LA CABEZA SI? NUNCA EN MI VIDA VOY A VOLVER A ESTAR CON TIGO AHORA LARGATE!-dije con toda la ira delmundo pero tambien con toda la tristeza. Solo pude ver como Lucas se daba media vuelta y se me tia a su carro y este desaparecia.

Me quede hay parada viendo el lugar por el que habia desaparecido Lucas, mientras todas las lagrimas que habia contenido salian a flote y como caia de rodillas al piso y veia la lluvia caer, pero no me importo, segui llorando de rodillas en el piso, hasta que quede sin ninguna lagrima por derramar y decidi entrar a la casa, me pare del suelo y camine con toda la lentitud del mundo hasta la puerta principal donde estaban mis hermanas que al verme se abrazaron y me empujaron hasta el interior de la casa. Al entrar todos me miraba como si tuviese un tercer ojo asepcion de mis padres que me miraban con comprencion.

-Hija estas bien?- pregunto mirandome para saber si Lucas me habia echo algo.

-Si mama Lucas es capas de todo menos de lastimarme.-dije tratando de sonreir.

-Bueno porque no suben las tres, Bella te bañas con agua caliente y todas se cambian-dijo mama sonriendo

-A que te refieres estamos cambiadas?-dijo Alice confundida al igual que Rose y yo.

-Chicas tienen puestos los uniformes del colegio-dijo papa sonriendo.

Mis hermanas y yo nos miramos entre nosotras y era cierto aun teniamos puestos nustros uniformes, lo unico que se escucho fue el grito de Alice y las risas de Rose y las mias ya que nuestra pequeña hermana nos habia cogido por las muñecas y nos llevo arrastrando hasta nuestros cuartos. Entre a mi baño y llene la tina con agua tibia, al entrar senti como el agua relajaba mis musculos, estaba a punto de mimirme en un profundo sueño cuando senti los golpes en la puerta por parte de Alice, haci que decidi secarme y salir de la ducha. Encontre encima de mi cama unos jeans Negros y una chaqueta de igual color, con una camisa de color Azul con zapatillas a juego, me termine de vestir y me puse una manilla y un collar con forma de corazon Azul y unos aretes de corazones rotos Negros.

Al salir me encontre con...

Hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado, y espero que me dejen algunos Reviews, acepto criticas, etc. Y porfabor entiendanme soy nueva en esto

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a Todas x sus Reviews y espero que les guste este cap. Este Cap. se lo dedico a mis 2 amigas Lollipop y . que las amo y las odio con todo mi corazón y que gracias a ellas publique hoy un Cap. ya que casi me matan cuando le dije que no iba a subir un nuevo Cap. hoy.

Grax las amo a las 2.

Me encontré con mis dos hermanas que iban vestidas casi igual que yo a diferencia de los accesorios y el color de las zapatillas y de la camiseta, el de Rosalie era Rojo y el de Alice Morado. Las dos estaban enfrente de mi puerta y estaban en total silencio algo raro en ellas.

-Alice tienes que dejar de vestirnos iguales-dije tratando romper el hielo.

-Bells solo quiero que combinemos y estemos a la moda!-dijo la aludida cruzandose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-Claro señorita Gucci!-dije sonriendo y poniéndole el apodo de una de sus marcas favoritas.

-Bella deja de fingir! sabemos que estas mal...quieres hablar?-dijo Rose mirándome de forma cariñosa.

-No Rose...solo quiero olvidar esto y necesitare TODO su apoyo...creo que es hora de que nuestros padres se enteren de todo lo que paso en estos años-dije caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Bella pero hay están los Cullen...no puedes decirles eso enfrente de ellos!-dijo Alice/Gucci interponiéndose entre el primer escalón y yo.

-Alice prefiero que se enteren por mi y sepan cómo fue la historia en realidad a que se enteren por los chismosos de este pueblo y les digan cosas totalmente equivocadas!-dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Ali déjala pasar.-dijo Rose cogiéndome la mano para darme apoyo, Alice solo se limito a sonreír y a bajar las escaleras con su andar de Bailarina.

Al bajar vimos que todos estaban sentados nuevamente, pero esta vez no estaban conversando, si no que unos estaban mirando el fuego, otros el bosque por medio de las ventanas y otros viendo el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante de este mundo.

-Hola!-dijo Alice llamando la atención de todos mientras se dirigía hasta el sofá mas cercano a la chimenea.

-Hola-dijeron todos de vuelta, Rosalie y yo nos fuimos hasta el sofá donde estaba Alice.

Toda la sala quedo nuevamente sumida en un profundo silencio que me hacia poner cada vez más nerviosa... y ya de por sí tenía todas estas preguntas por mi cabeza ¿Que dirán mis padres?, ¿Que tal si me envían a vivir con mis Tíos en Italia?...Todas estas preguntas y mas rondaban por mi cabeza...

-Creo que todos se están preguntando quien era Lucas, y que tiene que ver con migo...-Comencé rompiendo ese silencio que rondaba en la sala.

-Bella no lo tienes que hacer-dijo Rose mirándome con miedo ya que ella sabía que mis padres no iban a reaccionar del todo bien

-Rose tengo!-dije mirándola a ella para después mirar al resto-Bueno esto lo cuento enfrente de los Cullen porque no quiero que se enteren de la historia equivocada...Empecemos...Cuando mis padres se fueron a Europa cuando tenía 13, comencé a sentir un vacio en mi corazón...ya que sentía que nadie me amaba y que...era un bicho raro...Comencé a juntarme con el grupo Punk del instituto, el "líder" y yo comenzamos a salir y termine por convertirme en una de ellos. Hacia todo lo que ellos hacían...No llegaba a dormir a la casa, hasta llegue una vez a estar 24 horas en una celda-Reí con amargura al recordar eso- Luego de que me diera cuenta de que " Snake" haci le decían, su nombre real es Ian, bueno el caso es que el me estaba engañando deje de estar en esa tribu y termine con el.-Mire a las personas que se encontraban en la sala, todos guardaban silencio a la espera que continuara.

-Pasaron los años y siempre me encontraba en una tribu diferente y siempre pasaba lo mismo...me engañaban o llegaban hasta pegarme...Pero cuando tenía 15 encontré mi lugar donde me sentía segura y donde podía descargar todo ese dolor...ese lugar era con los "Emos"...me integre rápido ya que todos en Forks me conocían como la deprimida...con el tiempo la historia se volvió a repetir...me enamore de Lucas...si el mismo que vino acá...El fue el único que no me engaño...pero si me lastimo...m pero esa herida nunca ha curado...Por su culpa casi muero...El dijo que me tenia que cortar un poco más arriba de donde usualmente me cortaba...En ese tiempo no me importaba nada haci que hice lo que me dijo, pero no caí en cuenta de que en ese lugar estaba muy cerca de la vena y que el corte que me había echo era muy profundo...me comencé a desangrar y el no hizo nada solo se fue...después de eso no recuerdo nada...solo sé que mis hermanas me encontraron casi muerta y llamaron a una ambulancia y que estuve muy cerca de morir... y después decidí terminar con Lucas y salirme de hay...y eso es todo-dije agachando la mirada ya que no quería que me viesen llorar.

-Mi pobre hija-dijo René abrazándome...lo único que yo hizo fue devolverle el abrazo ya que ella estaba llorando al igual que mis hermanas y yo- Hija pero porque hiciste eso?-dijo ella separándose de mi.

-Porque no me sentía amada...Me dolía ver como todos las personas de nuestro instituto salían con sus padres y ellos venían a verlos en las presentaciones...mientras que a nosotras solo venia nuestra nana...Y no tienes idea cuanto sufrimos nosotras.-dije llorando mas fuerte aun, ya que ellos no sabían todo lo que pasamos las tres, lo mío no fue nada comparado con lo que les paso a mis hermanas.

-Perdónenos...Sabemos que hemos sido descuidados y que es nuestra culpa que hayan pasado por esto...- empezó Charlie, pero lo corte de inmediato.

-Papa no hay nada que perdonar...Bueno al pasado pisado-dije con una sonrisa y limpiándome las lagrimas que aún quedaban.

Tiempo después, todos volvimos al mismo ambiente en el que estábamos, antes de que llegara Lucas, mis padres y los de los Cullen subieron al despacho, para hablar de cosas del trabajo, mientras que nosotros seis nos quedábamos abajo, ellos 3 en una esquina y nosotras en la otra.

-Oigan que tal si vamos a hablar con ellos?-dijo Gucci levantándose del sofá.

-Gucci no creo que quieran hablar-dije yo mientras me acercaba mas al fuego.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Bella...-dijo Rose

-Pues yo si voy-dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia donde estaba el trió.

-Alice debería dejar de ser tan confianzuda-dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Sí pero dejémosla…es casi tan imposible que deje de ser haci como que deje de comprar todos los días.-dije riendo al igual que Ross ya que ella era la persona más aficionada a las compras. Pero nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por el grito de Alice.

-CHICAAAAAS! ADIVINEN! ELLOS VAN A SER NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS EN EL INSTITUTO!-dijo la duende saltando de alegría.

-QUE?- dijimos Rose y yo ya que no nos gustaba tener compañero…pero pensándolo bien creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

-SIP! Se acuerdan que nuestros profesores nos dijeron que íbamos a tener nuevos estudiantes y que teníamos que trabajar con ellos?- dijo Alice dejando de brincar.

-Ok, entonces creo que seremos muy buenos compañeros-dijimos Ross y yo a la vez.

Todos seguimos conversando trivialidades, hasta que llego la hora de la cena, en esta casi me mata Alice por no querer comer, haci que me vi obligada a comer…Luego nos fuimos todos a dormir, no sin antes escuchar la pataleta de Alice porque no pudo ir a comprar. Al llegar a mi cuarto me puse mi pijama, pero cuando me iba a dormir se escucho el grito de Alice.

-SALGAN AHORA!-dijo Alice golpeando la puerta.

-Que pasa Alice QUIERO DORMIR!-dijo Rose enviando dagas por los ojos.

-Ya no te cuento!-dijo Alice sacándole la lengua a la rubia.

-Al habla YA!-dije mirándola de forma acecina.

-Ash! Bueno lo que pasa es que… Mañana vamos en particular porque aceptaron mi propuesta de quitar el uniforme!-dijo dando brinquitos al igual que Ross y yo.

-Eso era todo?-pregunto la vos cortante de Jasper atrás de nosotras.

-Si ahora pueden ir a dormir-respondí de igual manera entrando a mi habitación y cerrando de un portazo. Al llegar me metí inmediatamente a la cama y caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Bella levantateeeee!-escuche como gritaba Alice golpeando la puerta.

-Alice déjame dormir- dije tapándome la cabeza con las cobijas.

-BELLA SON LAS 8 YA ES TARDE!-dijo Rose histérica y me levante tan rápido que me dolió la cabeza y me metí a la ducha y me bañe en tiempo record, al salir del baño vi encima de mi cama mi ropa y un papel encima de esta, lo abrí y comencé a leer.

_Querida Bella:_

_Lamentamos haberte dicho que eran las ocho en realidad son las 7, pero te teníamos que despertar de alguna forma, aquí tienes tu ropa y te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar las 3_

_Atte.: tus queridas y hermosas hermanas_

Al terminar de leer la nota la deje encima de la cama y me vestí, no me podía quejar Alice había hecho un buen trabajo, me alisto algo cómodo, que consistía en un hermoso jean claro con una camisa azul claro y una chaqueta blanca y baletas negras, me maquille con unos subes tonos de azul y no me peine, antes de salir cogí mi maleta negra y baje al comedor.

-Hola dormilona!-dijo Alice antes de tomar su jugo de naranja.

-Hola agradezcan que estoy de buen humor porque si no ustedes 2 estarían mas que muertas- dije dejando la maleta en el piso y sentándome al frente de Rosalie.

-Hay Bella…-empezó Ross pero fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono.

-Yo contesto-dijo Alice caminando hacia la mesa del teléfono.

-Hola residencia Swan habla Alice-dijo con una sonrisa cuando contesto.

-Si aquí esta…departe de quien?-dijo hablando con la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bella es para ti…es una tal Cristal-dijo pasándome el teléfono…ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-alo que quieres Cristal?-dije de mala gana, ya que sabía que Lucas la había obligado a que me llamara, Cristal era una de las personas más cercanas a él en el grupo y fue mi mejor amiga

-Bella soy Cristal necesitamos hablar-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Sobre que si se puede saber?-dije con curiosidad.

-Es sobre Lucas…Es urgente-dijo llorando…en ese momento todo mi mundo se vino abajo.

-Que le paso a Lucas?-dije parándome de la silla en la que me encontraba.

-El esta…


	4. Chapter 4

Este cap. Va dedicado a las personas que han cometido locuras por amor! Lollipop y . por fin salimos a vacaciones! Las amoooooooo! Y Lollipop logramos hacer llorar a Laura! Vale. Whitlock, el próximo cap. va dedicado a ti!

-El esta…que Cristal?-dije aun de pie

-El está en el hospital…Bella se hizo una herida muy profunda en la vena!-dijo llorando mas fuerte!

-QUE? PERO USTEDES NO HIZIERON NADA?-dije gritando y llorando…esto no le podía estar pasando a Lucas!.

-Bella cálmate…solo nos dijo que había ido a tu casa y luego se fue a su casa, y lo llamamos porque estábamos preocupados y no contestaba, luego fuimos a su casa y lo vimos medio muerto alrededor de un charco de sangre-dijo mas calmada.

-Ya voy para allá- dije cogiendo la chaqueta y colgando sin esperar respuesta.

-Bella que pasa!-dijeron mis hermanas parándose de la mesa.

-Nada solo déjenme!-dije caminando más rápido.

-A dónde vas?-dijo una vos adelante mío, pare de caminar cuando vi a mi papa.

-Tengo que ir al hospital, tengo que…ir a prestar servicio social-dije lo más calmada que pude…del todo no era mentira el año pasado hice el servicio hay.

-Claro pero lleva a tus hermanas y a los Cullen o no hay trato-dijo mirándome seriamente.

-ash! Ok solo diles a los Cullen que bajen en 10 minutos…ROSS, ALI AL AUTO YA!-dije gritando ya que estaba caminando hacia el garaje.

-YA VAMOS!-dijeron las dos. Al llegar al garaje abrí la puerta de mi Aston Martín plateado y me senté en el puesto del piloto, a los pocos segundos llegaron mis hermanas, Rose se sentó en el puesto del Co-piloto y Alice atrás.

-Bella…vas a ir al instituto?-pregunto Alice desde atrás.

-No…voy a ir al hospital y antes de que pregunten es Lucas la razón por la que voy…está muy grave-dije sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en la garganta.

-Ok…quieres que vayamos?-dijo Rose de forma cariñosa.

-No…yo las llamo cualquier cosa…EDWARD, EMMETT Y JASPER BAJEN YAAAAAA!-dije tocando el pito del carro. A los pocos minutos los tres bajaron.

-Puedes de dejar de hacer escándalo? Ya bajamos- dijo Edward de forma arrogante…PERO QUE SE CREE!

-Pues agradezcan que los voy a llevar, por mí ya me hubiese ido-dije arrancando el carro tan pronto estos cerraron la puerta del auto.

-Bellita! Me puedes hacer un favorcito-dijo Alice haciendo cara de cordero degoyado.

-Que quieres Gucci?-dije mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Puedes poner "My first Kiss" de 3OH!3 con Kesha?-dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

-Claro! Sabes que me fascina Kesha y 3OH!3- dije poniendo el CD en el reproductor.

My first went a little like this

And twist, and twist

My first kiss went a little like this

And twist, and twist

I said no more teachers and no more books

I gotta kiss under the bleachers

Hoping that nobody looks

Lips like licorice tongue like candy….

Empezó a sonar la canción pero mi mente se había alejando de ahí, para pensar en las razones por las que Lucas había hecho semejante locura…la que más posibilidades podía tener era que yo fuera la causante de eso.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Alice haciéndome frenar en seco.

-Que paso?-dije volteando me para ver a la gritona de mi hermana.

-Nada solo que CASI te pasas de la entrada del instituto…gracias por traernos bye cuídate!-dijo bajando del auto haciendo que se escucharan muchos murmullos y silbidos dirigidos para Alice.

-Bella estás segura de que no quieres entrar haci sea un rato? Podemos hacer la entrada de las "hermanas Swan" siiii?- dijo Rose haciendo un puchero.

- Ok pero entro y salgo!-dije mirándola sonriente.

-Ok…te veo a fuera!-dijo saliendo del auto haciendo que los murmullos aumentaran junto con los chiflidos.

Me quite el cinturón y abrí la puerta y Sali lentamente haciendo que varios gritos salieran de la boca de los lideres de algunas tribus y lo normal silbidos y murmullos. Estos dos últimos aumentaron cuando salieron los hermanos Cullen.

-Bueno yo ya me marcho…Las llamo cualquier cosa.-dije caminando nuevamente hacia el carro, pero me voltee y vi a mis hermanas-ROSE! Esto fue una bobada enserio no me debí bajar-dije a lo que ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al Hospital, parque el auto y entre como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Al llegar a la recepción había una señora de unos 50 años con un pantalón y camisa Blanca que me sonrió gentilmente y me dijo el número de la habitación de Lucas.

A llegar vi como 10 figuras con ropas Negras y mechones de pelo tapando el ojo izquierdo, hay mismo los reconocí.

-Hola-dije tan pronto llegue a su lado.

-Hola Bella-dijeron todos.

-Cristal como esta Lucas?-pregunte a la persona que estaba enfrente mío ella era casi igual a mí la única diferencia era el color de pelo y los ojos ella era peli negra y tenía los ojos azules.

-Está mal…nos acaban de informar que le tienen que hacer un trasplante de sangre…perdió 3 litros de sangre.-dijo mirándome con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ósea que necesitamos 8 personas-dije a lo que ella asintió.

-Solo tenemos 2 por el momento-dijo viéndome.

-Cual es el tipo de sangre es Lucas?-dije sentándome a su lado

-Es A+ por?-dijo mirando la pared Blanca.

-Porque mis hermanas y yo somos A+ Cuenten con 3 personas más…pero aun faltan 3-dije ….

-Tal vez podamos ayudar-dijo una voz seria detrás de mí, me di vuelta para encontrarme con….


	5. Chapter 5

-Tal vez podamos ayudar-dijo una voz seria detrás de mí, me di vuelta para encontrarme con los hermanos Cullen.

-Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?-dije mirándolos con los ojos abiertos.

-Tus hermanas vinieron para acá y nos trajeron con ellas...diciendo que de pronto necesitarías nuestra ayuda-dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombros.

-Rosalie, Alice…se que están hay-comencé con vos dulce-HACI QUE SALGAN EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO!-dije gritando ya que estaba muy enojada.

-Hola Belly-dijo Alice asomando su cabeza detrás de Jasper.-Fue Rose!-dijo apuntando a la pared.

-Rosalie sal YA!-dije mirando a la pared.

-Hola!...te estarás preguntando que hacemos aquí pues lo que…-dijo Rose pero la calle

-TIENEN 10 MINUTOS PARA EXPLICARME PORQUE ESTAN AQUÍ Y PORQUE LOS TRAJERON?-dije parándome de la silla.

-Bella creo que te espero con los demás-dijo Cristal detrás de mí.

-Si…Ya voy-dije volteándome a mirarla, luego de que se fuera me voltee hacia mis hermanas-Las estoy esperando.

-Bueno después de que tú te fueras, fuimos a la recepción y dijimos que hoy ninguno de los 5 podía ir a clases porque teníamos asuntos personales y luego nos vinimos para acá y le pedimos el número de la habitación de Lucas y te vimos y escuchamos lo que necesitaba…y Edward hablo y tú te volteaste y Emmett nos delato y ahí te comenzamos a explicar-dijo Alice.

-Ok…pero ya las iba a llamar…pero tengo una pregunta para ustedes 5 están dispuestos a donar sangre…bueno donársela a Lucas?-dije mirándolos a todos especialmente a mis hermanas.

-Yo si anqué no me caiga bien…no se merece morir!-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Estoy con Alice-dijo Rose cogiendo el brazo de Ali.

-Estoy con tus hermanas…no quiero que alguien muera sabiendo que yo podía hacer algo por salvarlo-dijo Jasper dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pienso igual que Jasper-dijo el amargado egocéntrico de Edward.

-Yo estoy con ustedes no quiero ver a Belly llorando…además me cae bien la actitud de Lucas!-dijo Emmett dándome una sonrisa sincera y pasándome uno de sus grandes brazos por detrás.

-BELLA! VEN QUE TIENEN IFORMACION DE LUCAS!-grito Cristal.

-YA VOY! Ya vengo-dije corriendo al lugar donde estaban los amigos de Lucas.

Edward Pov.

Luego de que la niña mimada #2 se fuera para ver cómo estaba su "amigo" Lucas, mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos a parte de donde estaban las niñas mimadas #1 y #2.

-Emmett se puede saber porque estuviste tan amistoso con Isabella?-dijo Jasper.

-Realmente me cae bien Belly, no escucharon su historia? Ella no se merece que la tratemos haci!-dijo el idiota que tengo como hermano.

-Emmett ella solo hizo eso para llamar la atención es igual que todas, las hijas de papi!-dije mirando a las hermanas de Isabella con odio.

-Haci que somos hijas de papi?-pregunto una vos atrás de nosotros.

-Bella…-comenzó Emmett pero fue interrumpido por Isabella

-Bella nada Emmett…ustedes piensan que somos haci?-pregunto destilando veneno en las palabras.

-Bella yo no pienso que tú seas haci…solo pienso eso de tus hermanas-dijo Emmett mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo pienso que si!-dijo Jasper con vos fría.

-Estoy con Jasper-dije mirando con odio a Isabella y esta me devolvió la mirada, pero esta no era cualquier mirada esta te hacía temblar pero no me importo.

-Pueden pensar lo que se les de la regalada gana pero saben algo ustedes se van a arrepentir de haber pensado eso…nadie y escúchenme bien NADIE nos ha tomado por "hijas de papi", porque nos conocen bien…y los que lo piensan al enterarse que no somos haci la pagan MUY caro.-dijo Rosalie que había llegado al lado de su hermana al igual que Alice.

-Es una amenaza?-pregunte acercándome a Isabella, no me iba dejar por estas mocosas.

-No es una advertencia-dijo ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Entonces que comience la guerra-dije comenzando una batalla de miradas con Isabella.

-Si quieren guerra… guerra tendrán- dijo y se fue seguida por Rosalie y la pequeña Alice se quedo mirándonos con lastima.

-No saben en el problema en el que se metieron- dijo aun con la mirada de pesar dirigida hacia nosotros y luego se fue al lado de sus hermanas.

Nosotros nos quedamos en el mimos lugar donde estábamos…si ellas quieren guerra la tendrán…y ellas serán las perdedoras.


	6. Chapter 6

_PERDOOOOOOON! Lamento no haber actualizado estos días! Es que me fui de viaje y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza…pero en recompensa les escribo este Cap. Súper largo y un adelanto de lo que va a pasar en el otro!_

Bella Pov

-Malditos engreídos no saben con quien se metieron!- dijo Rose con odio sentándose en las sillas que estaban al lado contrario de donde estaban los Cullen.

-Cálmate Ross, la guerra acaba de empezar! Y ellos lo van a lamentar!-dijo Alice imitando a Rose al igual que yo.

-YA! Después veremos la manera de vengarnos...Lo importante ahora es Lucas-dije con un poco de tristeza.

-Si…Bella que te dijeron?-pregunto Alice.

-Que nos van a llamar para sacarnos sangre dentro de 5 minutos-dije.

-Bells…estás segura? Recuerda que cuando ves sangre te desmayas-dijo Ross…Mierda! Se me olvidaba ese "pequeño" detalle!

-No importa Rose hare todo lo que pueda por salvar a Lucas-dije cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos.

-Bella sé lo que piensas…y créeme no es tu culpa-dijo Rose.

-Rosalie como puedes decir eso? El casi muere por mi culpa! No debí haberlo tratado haci!-dije limpiándome las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

-Bella relájate…Lucas va a estar bien!-dijo Alice.

-Lamento interrumpirlas pero Bella ya los van a llamar-dijo Cristal detrás de Alice.

-Ok avísales a los trogloditas que están allí-dije señalando a los Cullen.

-Está bien ya regreso-dijo dando media vuelta para ir a donde estaban los "trogloditas".

-Trogloditas? Jajaja buena esa Hermanita!-dijo Rose a lo que las tres nos empezamos a reír.

-jajaja…Bueno vamos ya…entre más rápido mejor!-dije parándome de la silla y caminando hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Hola-dije viendo a los primos de Lucas y a Cristal-Como ya saben ellas son mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice y los tres trogloditas que están a mi lado derecho son los Cullen-dije con una falsa sonrisa.

-Como nos dijiste?-pregunto el troglodita mayor ósea Edward.

-Les dije trogloditas! Sordo!-dije dándole una de mis típicas miradas acecinas.

-Bella puedes dejar de pelear! Ya tienen que ir donde la enfermera -dijo Cristal.

-Ok! Vamos-dije poniendo mi lengua en el paladar para calmarme.

Todos los que íbamos a donar la sangre empezamos a caminar primero iban Sabrina (que es la prima de Lucas) y Fred (hermano de Sabrina) y luego iban los trogloditas y de ultimas nosotras.

-Oye Bells porque no está aquí Cristal?-pregunto Alice

-Ella es B+ y no puede donarle sangre a Lucas-dije dejando de caminar ya que ya habíamos llegado.

-Bueno quienes son los primeros en pasar?-dijo una señora de no más de 49 años.

-Sabrina y Fred! Y luego ellos tres y de ultimas nosotras!-dije inmediatamente ya que necesitaba tiempo para prepararme para ver la sangre.

-Ok…entonces ustedes dos pasen-dijo dirigiéndose a los primos de Lucas.

-No me digan la valiente Isabella swan le tiene pánico a una aguja-dijo Edward-egocéntrico-Cullen.

-Pues fíjate que no! Es que quiero ver cuál de ustedes tres sale llorando como un bebe-dije con una sonrisa de burla en mi rostro.

Lo único que hizo fue ignorarme e irse al otro lado de la sala junto con sus hermanos. Luego de unos minutos salieron Sabrina y Fred, y se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera donde estábamos todos antes, cuando ellos salieron llamaron a los hermanos Cullen, y paso lo mismo que con Sabrina y Fred excepto que ellos se quedaron en la sala según Edward era para ver si llorábamos, nosotras entramos enseguida nos llamaron, pero tan pronto entre un olor a oxido y sal lleno mis fosas nasales afortunadamente el olor no era tan fuerte.

-Bueno chicas siéntense en las sillas para comenzar-dijo la misma enfermera que vimos al llegar aquí.

Tan pronto, nos sentamos realizaron todo el procedimiento para poder ingresar esa maldita aguja por la vena, tan pronto la aguja perforo mi piel y comenzó a ver mi sangre y a sentir el olor más fuerte, todo se comenzó a mover y aponer borroso.

-Bells estas bien?-pregunto Alice pero su vos se escuchaba cada vez más lejos, pero de un momento a otro deje de escucharla y todo a mi alrededor se volvió completamente negro.

Rosalie Pov

-Bells están bien?-dijo Alice e inmediatamente me fije en Bella que de un momento a otro de desplomo en el asiento.

-BELLA!-gritamos Alice y yo mirando a nuestra hermana, de inmediato me pare de la silla y me saque la aguja, sabía que ella no podía hacer esto, siempre se desmayaba al ver u oler sangre.-Bells? Responde!-dije con preocupación ya que solo una vez ella se había desmayado con migo presente, pero estaba con mis tíos.

-Que le paso?-pregunto una de las enfermeras que nos estaban sacando la sangre.

-Se desmayo que no ve!-dije con todo el odio del mundo ya que ellas solo se quedaban hay paradas como idiotas.

-Lose pero me refiero al porque se desmayo-dijo la misma enfermera.

-Siempre le pasa eso cuando ve o huele sangre-dijo Alice.

-Necesitamos alcohol para despertarla-dijo otra enfermera.

-NO! Si la despierta y le vuelven a sacar sangre se volverá a desmayar…mejor sáquenle la sangre que necesiten y luego la despiertan-dije con toda normalidad pero aun seguía preocupada por mi hermana.

-Señorita quiere que pasemos a su hermana a una camilla?-pregunto una enfermera.

-Si muchas gracias-dije ya que sabía que haci sería más fácil sacarle la sangre y cuando se despertara estaría cómoda- Si quieren llamen a…Emmett Cullen es uno de los tres que está afuera díganle que Bella Swan lo necesita-dije poniendo cara de pocos amigos…porque? Aparte que son unos engreídos ahora les tengo que pedir ayuda! Bueno a uno de ellos pero es el que me cae peor!

La enfermera asintió y salió, a los pocos minutos volvió con el orangután, que tan pronto entro vio a Bella inconsciente en el sillón abrió sus ojos y se acerco adonde estábamos.

-Que le paso a Bella?-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-Nada que te importe…solo te llamamos para que lleves a Bella a esa camilla-dije con todo el desprecio del mundo. El solo asintió de mala gana y cargo a mi hermana hasta la camilla donde la puso con mucha delicadeza.

-Gracias ahora te puedes largar!-dije con vos cortante.

El me dirigió una mirada de odio, pero salió por la misma puerta por la que vino, luego de que acomodaran a Bella siguieron sacándonos sangre pero no podía evitar pensar en mi hermana…aunque ella aparentara ser dura ella era muy frágil y cualquier cosa que le llegara pasar mataba una parte de mi alma y de mi corazón, al terminar las enfermeras fueron por alcohol para despertar a Bells.

Cuando colocaron el alcohol debajo de su nariz para que lo oliera poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, yo solo solté un suspiro de alivio ya que estaba muy preocupada.

-Hola Bella durmiente!-dijo Alice con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios pero en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación.

-Hola…que paso?-dijo mi hermana muy desorientada y sentándose en la camilla.

-Nada…solo que te desmayaste y casi me matas de un susto!-dije abrazándola.

-Ya Ross estoy bien no fue nada-dijo alejándome para pararse pero no sin antes tambalearse un poco.

-Bells cuidado…despacio-dijo Alice.

-Ya estoy bien…Como esta Lucas?-dijo dirigiéndose a las enfermeras

-El está bien ya mismo van a realizar la transfusión-dijo una.

-Ok-dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa en su cara. Creo que ella sigue sintiendo algo por Lucas…pero no voy a permitir que le vuelva hacer daño por su culpa casi pierdo a mi hermana! Eso NUNCA se lo voy a perdonar…y también que por su culpa ya no queda ni una pisca del brillo que había en los ojos de mi hermana.

Cuando Bella ya estaba mejor salimos de esa habitación y al llegar al corredor donde se encontraban los "trogloditas" como los había bautizado Bella.

-Bella! Estas bien? Que te paso?-dijo Emmett tan pronto nos vio.

-YA! Estoy bien solo…me maree y ya!-dijo Bells ya que no le gustaba hablar de sus desmayos.

-Pero estaba inconsciente!-dijo de nuevo…el intenso de Emmett

-Sí pero fue porque…no desayune y pues…escuche algo que me sobresalto mucho y pues…Espera! Yo que te hago dando explicaciones?-dijo Bella…ella y su bipolaridad.

-Mira orangután deja de preguntar cosas que no te importan si? Vámonos-dije caminando fuera de ahí jalando a mis hermanas.

-Ross adónde vamos?-pregunto Alice

-A la cafetería…Bella no ha comido nada.

Pero antes de llegar a la cafetería vimos como unos doctores pasaban con una camilla corriendo diciendo que el paciente estaba perdiendo signos vitales, cuando la camilla paso frente a nosotras pudimos ver la cara de…OMG! Era…ERA LUCAS! Inmediatamente sentí como todo el color de mi rostro se iba y voltee a mirar a Bella que tenía sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos y estaba más pálida de lo normal y vi que llevaba una mano a su pecho y que abría la boca tratando de buscar aire.

-Bella que te sucede?-dije acercándome.

-Ro-se ai-re no pu-edo re-spi-rar-dijo entre cortadamente. Mierda! Le había vuelto a dar un ataque de asma! O era de nervios?...bueno no importa!

-Bells tranquila!...Alice pide ayuda YA!-dije pero antes de que ella diera un paso Bella cayó al piso.

-BELLA! Alice VE RAPIDO POR ALGIEN!-dije sintiendo como se acumulaban las lágrimas en mis ojos!

Alice salió corriendo gritando que necesitábamos ayuda yo me quede con Bella tratando de que despertara pero nada y las lagrimas ya habían empezado a correr por mis mejillas.

Alice Pov.

Luego de ver a Bella desplomándose en el suelo Rose me mando por ayuda e inmediatamente Sali corriendo de ahí gritando.

-Alice que pasa porque gritas haci?-dijo Emmett.

-Lucas…Camilla…Bella…Desmayo…Rose-dije preocupada con lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-Haber…respira y habla claro que no te entendemos nada-dijo el idiota de Jasper.

-Necesitamos su ayuda porque Bella se desmayo porque vimos a Lucas en una camilla con unos médicos que decían que se estaba muriendo!-dije llorando aun más fuerte.

-Y por qué lloras?-dijo el insensible de Edward.

-Pues si hubiesen estado hay también hubiesen llorado IDIOTA!-dije mirándolo con odio.

-YA! Vamos Alice dinos donde están tus hermanas-dijo Emmett.

-Están a un pasillo antes de la cafetería-dije dándome media vuelta para empezar a correr.

-Vamos!-dije Emmett empezando a correr al igual que yo…lo malo es que también venían sus hermanos.

Cuando llegamos vi una imagen que me rompió el corazón, Rose estaba arrodillada en el piso llorando abrazando al cuerpo inconsciente de Bella que aun estaba en el piso. Corrí hasta ellas y me uní al abrazo.

-Alice que…-dijo rose pero la corte antes de que siguiera hablando.

-YA traje ayuda…bueno fue lo único que encontré-dije señalando a los Cullen.

-Bueno al menos pueden servir de algo-dijo Rose.

-Si no lo olvidan estamos aquí!-dijo Jasper.

-Y? solo ayuden nos a poner a Bella en alguna silla y a despertarla!-dije levantándome del piso.

Emmett fue el que levanto a Bella y la puso en una silla mientras los otros dos "trogloditas" fueron a buscar alcohol para despertarla, a los pocos minutos volvieron.

-Consiguieron alcohol?-dijo Emmett

-No…pero pensamos que uno de tus zapatos de gimnasia haci que fuimos por tu maleta y cogimos uno-dijo Edward.

-Qué asco! Pero por lo menos servirá para despertarla?-dije yo.

-Si funciono en Alaska con una de nuestras compañeras-dijo Jasper con vos indiferente.

-Bueno ya basta de platica! Solo despierten a mi hermana!-dijo rose con vos seria pero rota a la vez ya que llevaba todo este tiempo llorando ya que por uno de esos ataques que le dan a Bella ella podría…morir.

Edward saco un zapato de una maleta y se dirigió donde estaba Bells y puso en zapato debajo de su nariz, Bella comenzó a fruncir la frente y a apretar los ojos con fuerza, ya estaba despierta!, lo que no me espere fue que Bella levantara su mano y le pegara al zapato quitándolo de las manos de Edward y cayendo al piso.

-Que es ese olor tan asqueroso?-dijo tapando su nariz y abriendo muy despacio sus parpados.

-El zapato de gimnasia de Emmett!-dijo riéndose Jasper y a este pronto se le unieron dos risas mas las de Edward y Emmett.

-Bella estas bien?-dijo Rose.

-Si…Rose porque lloras?-dijo Bella abrazándola.

-Porque pensé que te perderíamos! ME PEGASTE UN SUSTO IDIOTA!-dijo Rose devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Alice ven-dijo Bella extendiendo su otro brazo para que me uniera al abrazo y haci lo hice.

-Bueno creo q es obvio que te desmayaste no?-dije luego de que rompiéramos el abrazo.

-Si lose…Vamos con los demás quiero saber que paso-dijo ella a lo que sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos nuevamente!

Solo asentimos y esperamos a que Bella pudiera caminar sin tambalearse y luego nos dirigimos a la sala no sin antes darles las gracias a los Cullen (claro que fue a regañadientes).

-Bella donde estabas?-dijo Sabrina llegando a nuestro lado.

-En la cafetería pero nos devolvimos porque…no me sentía bien-dijo Bella…Vaya que era buena mintiendo!-tienen noticias de Lucas?-dijo Bella

-Si el doctor o lo que sea dijo que en unos minutos nos iba a dar noticias de mi primo-haci que ella es la prima de Lucas!-…pero solo a familiares-vi como en los ojos de mi hermana había desilusión-…Fred y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos que tu eres parte de la familia haci que puedes venir con nosotros-dijo por ultimo y en los ojos de Bella volvió la ilusión y una pequeña sonrisa bailo por sus labios.

-Gracias Sabrina!-dijo mi hermana

-Solo dime Sabri-dijo ella para luego irse donde estaba Fred.

Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio hasta que un doctor llamos a Fred, Sabrina y a Bells. Solo quedaba esperar que le paso a Lucas

Bella Pov

-Ustedes son familiares de el paciente radisson radissonrRadisson?-dijo el doctor que parecía tener no menos de 32 años.

-Si…nosotros somos sus primos y ella es…su novia-dijo Fred a lo que yo no puse objeción con tal de ver a Lucas.

-Bueno el paciente….


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola! Perdón se que no les deje el adelanto de este cap. Es q termine con mi novio y tengo la cabeza en otro lugar! GRAX A TODAS X SUS REVIEWS!__Este cap. Va dirigido especialmente para Lollipop (Vale Cullen de Black) y a Vale. Whitlock. Brandon. Cullen que son mis BFF y que me apoyan en todo y x lo buenos consejos q me dan las amoooooooo! Ahora vayamos con el Fic!_

-El paciente Radisson esta…bien gracias a que lo pudimos salvar ya que llego un momento donde casi lo perdernos-dijo el Doctor viéndonos con ojos serios pero con una media sonrisa.

-Pero esta fuera de peligro?-dijimos Sabrina y yo al tiempo

-Si…creemos que hoy o mañana va a despertar-dijo a lo que yo sentí que las lágrimas volvían a bañar mi rostro.

El Doctor se fue y lo único que pudimos hacer nosotros tres fue mirarnos y abrazarnos, Sabrina y yo llorando y Fred tratando de calmando.

-Chicas…todos nos están viendo-dijo Fred con esa vos tan serena.

- Porque debe ser? Tal vez porque acabamos de recibir noticias de Lucas y estamos llorando? ES POR ESO IDIOTA!-dijo Sabrina (cabe aclarar que el que es Emo es Fred)

-Vamos y les decimos que Lucas está bien-dije sonriendo y dirigiéndome hacia los demás que nos veían con curiosidad.

-Bella que le paso a Lucas?-dijo Cristal

-El…ESTA BIEN! El Doctor nos dijo que hoy o mañana podría despertar-dije con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y abrazando a mis hermanas!

Todos estábamos felices ya que Lucas estaba bien, yo no cabía en mi dicha, estaba que me ponía a bailar y a cantar!

-Bella! Puedes dejar de ahogar a Alice? Ya sabemos que estas MUY feliz porque Lucas está bien pero no es para que la mates!-dijo Rose que se había separado de nuestro abrazo. Cuando dijo eso Rose me di cuenta de que literal mente estaba ahogando a Alice, y esta estaba llegando al color morado.

-Perdón Alice-dije soltándola.

-Tranquila Bells-dijo Alice luego de tomar un bocado de aire.

Pasaron las horas y no teníamos nuevas noticias sobre Lucas…no es que no me conforme con saber que está bien pero lo quería ver despierto…quería verlo, aun tenía ese pensamiento…ese que cada vez que pensaba en el venia a mi mente…"por mi culpa el está aquí". Cuando llego la noche, todos se comenzaron a ir a excepción de los primos de Lucas, Cristal, Los Cullen, Mis hermanas y desde luego yo.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir a Casa…Bienes Bells?-dijo Rose luego de que Cristal se hubiera ido.

-No me quedare con Fred y con Sabrina…Pero si no te molesta…mañana, me puedes traer ropa?-dije.

-Claro…pero mañana te quiero en la casa ok?-dijo Alice mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados y sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

-Ok…Rose conduces tu mi amado auto!-dije entregándole las llaves.

-Porque ella?-dijo Gucci haciendo un puchero.

-Porque no quiero que lo estrellen! Como lo hiciste con tu audi, con el antiguo Jaguar de papa y con la Hummer de Rose!-dije recordando todos los accidentes automovilísticos de mi hermana…y no fueron porque estuviese borracha…lo que pasa es que ella cogió esos 3 autos para sus clases de conducir…ya que papa nos saco a Alice y a mí la licencia temprano pero bajo la supervisión de un adulto…además solo fue a Alice..Porque yo ya voy a cumplir 17 y Ross 18!

-UNO ESTREYA SOLO 3 AUTOS Y YA NO LA DEJAN CONDUCIR!-dijo haciendo una de sus típicas pataletas.

-Mejor nos vamos! Adiós Bells!-dijo Rose llevándose a una Alice berrinchuda y a tres trogloditas detrás de ella.

Cuando ellos se fueron me pare de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia Sabrina ya que Fred se había ido por algo de comer para su hermana y para mí, cuando llego Fred los tres comimos lo que él nos había traído y luego de charlar un poco Sabrina se durmió y luego de unos segundo la seguí.

EMMETT POV.

Luego de que salimos del hospital, nos montamos en el maravilloso auto de Belly! No sé porque mis hermanos la odian ella no se merece eso…tal vez sus hermanas…pero ella no era como las demás "hijas de papi" ella ha sufrido mucho según nos conto en su historia.

-Alice deja de hacer berrinché!-dijo la Barbie desesperada ya que la pixie seguía quejándose de que no la dejaban manejar por tres pequeños accidentes.

-Pero es que no es justoooooooo!-dijo la pixie

Haci paso todo el recorrido hasta la casa Swan, al llegar a la casa mis hermanos y yo nos bajamos como alma que se la lleva el diablo y nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Jasper que era la más cercana…las habitaciones eran geniales…lo malo es que en el pasillo de al frente estaban las habitaciones de las hermanas Swan y lo que a mi me preocupaba es que se armara la tercera guerra mundial y como protagonistas Edward y Bella ya que sus habitaciones quedaban justo al frente ya que estaban ubicadas por orden de nacimiento ósea la mía y la de Jasper quedaban al frente ya que soy el mayor y Jazz el menor y eso pone a Edward en medio de nuestras habitaciones.

-Hay por fin silencio!-dijo Jasper tirándose a su cama.

-Pensé que nunca se callaría!-dijo Edward sentándose en el piso.

-Si para ser chiquita tiene buenos pulmones!-dije sentándome al lado de Edward.

-Si…no puedo creer que hayamos faltado a clases por culpa de la caprichuda de Isabella!-dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-Oye! No hables mal de ella!-dije mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos…Bella me caía muy bien!

-Bueno! Cambiemos de tema!-dijo Jasper viendo que ya íbamos a empezar a discutir y en discusiones entre Edward y yo siempre salíamos con la nariz o el labio lleno de sangre y con algún que otro morado.

La habitación se lleno en un silencio sepulcral que pronto fue interrumpido por varios temas que proponíamos.

-Trogloditas a cenar-dijo la Barbie desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No te enseñaron a tocar Barbie?-dije con una sonrisa de burla pintada en mi rostro.

-COMO ME LLAMASTE?-dijo poniendo se roja de la furia.

-Chicos que pasa?-dijo la señora Swan con voz dulce y poniéndose al lado de su hija.

-Nada mama ya bajamos-dijo la Barbie con una sonrisa inocente y con voz angelical.

Todos salimos, pero tan pronto iba a cruzar el umbral Rosalie me cogió por el brazo.

-Esto no se queda haci orangután!-dijo soltándome y enviándome una mirada asesina…se supone que esa mirada me debe dar miedo? Bueno si me da un poco de miedo pero la que si da miedo es la mirada que Bella le manda a mí hermano!

-Que me vas a hacer Barbie?-dije con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro.

Ella solo me dedico una sonrisa diabólica y dio media vuelta y se fue dejándome solo en el pasillo, baje y me dirigí hacia el comedor donde estaban todos sentados, Charlie estaba sentado en la cabecera del lado derecho y Carlisle estaba en la otra babecera pero al lado izquierdo, Rene estaba al lado derecho de Charlie y Esme al lado izquierdo quedando al frente de la señora Swan. Al lado de Esme estaban mis hermanos sentados, Edward estaba al lado de un puesto bacio que supuse que era el mio y al lado de Jasper. Al frente de Jasper estaba Alice y al frente de mi puesto estaba la Barbie, Edward había salido ganador…Bella no estaba no es justo!

-Emmett siéntate al frente de Rosalie-dijo mi mama.

-Si mama-dije caminando hacia mi puesto y sentándome.

La cena comenzó con platicas sobre el trabajo de mis padres y el de las Swan.

-Chicas si supieron que un amigo de Bella esta en el hospital?-dijo la señora Swan haciendo que la Pixie y la Barbie se atoraran con el agua.

-Si mama…ese es Lucas-dijo Alice con una cara que demostraba tranquilidad pero en su vos no se notaba.

-Chicas por que no fueron ustedes y los Cullen al instituto y en donde esta Bella?-dijo el señor Swan dándole una mirada seria a sus hijas. Están en problemas! SI! Punto para nosotros!

-Bueno…


	8. Chapter 8

_Este capítulo va dedicado a Vale .cullen una d mis BFF! Gracias a todas por sus RR! _

EMMETT POV.

-Bueno….lo que pasa es que…Bella esta con los primos de Lucas en el hospital… y la razón por la que no fuimos fue porque ella necesitaba ayuda para salvar a Lucas…y pues…- comenzó la Barbie con cara de angustia pero cuando nos vio una pequeña sonrisa diabólica se pinto en su rostro- pues…nosotras les dijimos a los Cullen que se quedaran pero ellos insistieron en ir y desde luego nos fuimos y ayudamos a Belly, pero no fue nuestra intención faltar al instituto…es que si hubiesen visto a mi hermana…se desmayo como 2 veces y ella estaba MUY mal-dijo Rosalie-Barbie con pequeñas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos azules.

Esa niña tiene el mejor don de la mentira que haya visto ¡Ellas dos nos jalaron hasta el hospital! Lo único que hicimos mis hermanos y yo fue acecinar con la mirada a la mayor de las Swan.

-¡Por Dios! Rose ya tranquila No pasa nada, lo bueno es que ayudaron a su hermana a salvar a uno de sus amigos...Lo único es que espero a Bella en esta casa mañana-dijo la señora Swan.

La cena paso entre charlas entre mis padres y los Swan, las hermanas Swan charlaban de cosas sobre el instituto y como sobre callarían mañana los rumores sobre Lucas y Bella. Mientras que mis hermanos y yo hablábamos sobre nuestra vida en Alaska.

-Si nos disculpan Rose y yo nos vamos a dormir-dijo la pixie parándose de la silla y su hermana la imitaba, ¡de vez en cuando pienso que esas tres son trillizas! Luego de la marcha de las Swan todos nos fuimos a dormir.

BELLA POV.

-¡Bella despierta!- oí como me llamaba Sabrina, abrí lentamente los ojos y al abrirlos completamente me encontré con los ojos verdes de la prima de Lucas.

-¡¿Se puede saber porque me despertaste y que haces despierta a las…6 de la mañana?-dije mirando el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Las dos respuestas a tus preguntas te las digo con estas hermosas palabras… ¡LUCAS DESPERTOOOO!-dijo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Tan pronto dijo eso me pare de la silla tan rápido como pude.

-¡¿Estás hablando enserio?-dije con una sonrisa bailando en mi rostro.

-¡SI! ¡Y lo único q hace es preguntar por ti haci que puedes pasar a verlo YA!-dijo Sabrina dando salticos CASI como lo hace Alice ¡aunque mi hermanita parece un resorte!

-¡Si ves a mis hermanas diles que ya vengo!-dije mientras corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Lucas. Cuando estuve al frente de esta la abrí lo más lento posible necesitaba coger un poco de valor y fuerza para poder verlo.

-¿Lucas?-dije entrando lo más lento posible.

-Hola Bella-dijo dándome una media sonrisa.

-Hola… ¿Como estas?-dije sentándome en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama donde estaba Lucas.

-En lo que cabe decir bien no estoy-dijo mirando la puerta.

-¿Por qué?-dije soltando la pregunta que me había estado atormentando durante estos días.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas Lucas ¿Por qué intentaste matarte?-dije mirándolo con la mayor seriedad posible.

-Porque te lo dije Bella mi vida sin ti no vale nada-dijo Lucas mirándome y pude ver ojeras debajo de sus hermosos orbes color ónix y estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-Pero esa no es razón para matarte Lucas…Te juro que casi me muero cuando te vi en esa camilla con todos esos médicos gritando y pensé que te iba a perder…-dije llorando a mares recordando su pálido rostro y sus ojos cerrados.

-Ya Bells cálmate-dijo Lucas poniendo su mano encima de la mía.

-Lucas…Prométeme…No JURAME que nunca jamás en tu vida volverás a hacer una locura como esta ¿ok?- dije acercándome mas.

-Está bien solo por ti-dijo Lucas y entonces lo abrace y él me devolvió el abrazo.

-Bueno ya quedo más tranquila-dije rompiendo el abrazo y sonriendo.

-Si…este… ¿Bells te puedo pregunta algo?-dijo algo nervioso.

-Claro…dispara-dije volviendo me a sentar.

-¿Bella me volverías a dar otra oportunidad?-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Cuando de la boca de Lucas salían esas palabras mi mundo se congelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, debía pensar mejor las cosas

-Lucas…déjame pensarlo ¿sí?- dije.

-Está bien y tu ¿no deberías estar yendo al instituto?-dijo mirándome divertido.

-Tú lo dijiste debería…hoy me voy a quedar contigo-dije colocando mis piernas al frente de mi cuerpo y abrazándolas.

-Nada de eso Bella hoy no tienes casi clases haci que vas porque vas-dijo mirándome serio.

-¿Es broma cierto?-dije mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No…vamos Bells hoy es Viernes y solo tienes tres clases y música-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa pero esta era más cariñosa que burlona.

-Ok esta vez ganas tú-dije.

Haci pasó todo el rato Lucas y yo no la pasábamos hablando de cualquier cosa y en un momento me senté a su lado para ver un poco de televisión. Al terminar el programa seguimos hablando.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos en el parque, con los otros y Fred y Cristal se cayeron a la fuente?-dijo Lucas.

-Si no paramos de burlarnos de ellos por semanas-dije y de un momento a otro nos fuimos acercando y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, fue muy tierno y dulce, en ese momento nos metimos en nuestro mundo.

-Bella tus hermanas ya…Ups lo siento-dijo Sabrina entrando a la habitación haciendo que Lucas y yo nos separáramos.

-No te preocupes Sabri… ¿Qué decías sobre mis hermanas?-dije sonrojándome tenuemente.

-Que tus hermanas ya llegaron-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…Adiós Chicos-dije saliendo lo más rápido de ahí.

-¡BELLITA!- dijo Alice abrazándome tan pronto llegue a la sala donde estaban.

-Hola Aly, Rose-dije aun con una sonrisa de idiota pintada en el rostro.

-Hola Bella aquí está la ropa ya nos vamos-dijo Rose entregándome una maleta café.

-Me pueden esperar voy con ustedes, uso un momento la ducha del cuarto de Lucas, me cambio y nos vamos ¿sí?-dije mirando a mi hermana.

-Ok pero apúrate que tenemos a tres trogloditas en mi hermoso auto-dijo Rose.

Tan pronto dijo eso volví a la habitación de Lucas y le pregunte que si podía utilizar la ducha el simplemente asintió.

Luego de bañarme, me cambie y me puse la ropa que de seguro Alice había escogido, eran unos jeans entubados negros, con una camisa café manga sisa pegada al cuerpo y unas botas de cuero café con tacón y no traía chaqueta ya que hoy era un día soleado.

Al salir del baño me despedí de los chicos y Sali a encontrarme con mis hermanas.

-Ya estoy lista-dije cuando llegue al lado de Alice y hay me di cuenta de lo que traían puesto mis hermanas. Rose traía al igual que yo unos jeans entubados azul oscuro, con unas botas negras de gamuza y una camisa igual que la mía pero azul y esta era de tiras delgadas. Alice por otra parte tenía un jean entubado mucho más claro que el de Rose, una camisa manga sisa mas suelta que las de Rose y la mía y unas botas negras.

-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo Alice empujándonos hacia la salida del hospital.

-¿Por qué tan apurada?-dije viendo como Alice corría en vez de caminar.

-Porque hoy vamos de compras haci que está muy feliz aparte que ella dice que los Cullen van a conocer a Mary Alice Swan cuando está enfadada-dijo Rose riendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué le hicieron esos trogloditas a la Pequeña?-dije curiosa.

-Eso mismo… sabes que las únicas que nos podemos meter con su estatura somos nosotras y pues fíjate que el rubiecito o como le dice Alice "el soldadito de plomo" se metió con Alice y le dijo "enana" y pues si vieras como se puso de puro milagro el troglodita menor sigue vivo-dijo Rose negando con la cabeza.

-Jajaja si se metieron con Alice van a sufrir demasiado hoy-dije también riendo entre dientes.

Seguimos caminando hasta el estacionamiento, pude ver dos autos uno era el "bebe" de Rose este era su preciado BMW M3 rojo descapotable y mi hermoso Aston Martin DB9.

-¿Qué hace mi auto aquí?-dije desconcertada.

-Te lo íbamos a dejar, pero como te vas con nosotras entonces tú te lo llevas-dijo Alice entregándome las llaves de mi carro.

-¡PORFIN LLEGAN!-dijo Emmett, que estaba recostado en el capo del auto de Rose y sus otros hermanos se encontraban adentro de este.

-Haber orangután cállate o te vas a pie-dijo Rose mirándolo con todo el odio posible.

-Hay Barbie ¿no pudiste pensar en algo mejor? Pero claro se me olvidaba que solo tienes una neurona -dijo Emmett corrección orangután muerto.

-Jajaja si yo tengo una sola neurona tu eres la persona más inteligente del mundo jajaja- dijo mi querida hermanita utilizando mucho sarcasmo y riéndose sin parar.

-¡BUENO YA BASTA!-dije junto con Alice viendo que se ese par iba a comenzar una pelea de las feas.

-Tenemos que llegar al instituto nosotros seis no solo cinco y con Emmett muerto-dijo Alice viendo como yo trataba de contener a Rose ya que esta iba a lanzársele encima a Emmett.

-¡ROSE CALMATE!-dije y al instante se calmo afortunadamente-Emmett vienes con migo en mi auto haci evitamos un homicidio.

-Claro Bella-dijo el aludido subiéndose en mi auto en el puesto del copiloto.

-Alice, tú te vas con Rose y los otros trogloditas-dije mirando a mi hermanita.

-Ok nos vemos en el instituto-dijo Rose más calmada subiendo a su auto seguida por Alice, y yo me subí en el mío en el puesto del conductor

Luego de que estuviéramos en los autos los encendimos y nos fuimos camino al instituto que quedaba…lejos del hospital.

-Oye Bella… ¿Por qué Alice nos dijo que no trajéramos libros ni nada?-dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio.

-Porque los viernes solo tenemos Música y otras tres materias pero no hacemos mayor cosa, también es haci los lunes pero envés de música es Arte y Danza, y el miércoles es solo Deportes.-dije explicándole ya que nuestro instituto podría ser en un pueblo pequeño pero ere genial, y nos daba estos tres días (en donde se podía decir que estábamos estresados) con solo clases que nos encantaban.

-Aaa…ósea que ¿podemos escoger la clase que queramos?-pregunto Emmett. Es que no se cansa de hablar.

-No en el horario que les van a entregar dice que clase les toca, solo en deporte se elige el que quieras-dije.

Luego de esto Emmett guardo silencio y nos faltaban unos 20 minutos para llegar al instituto cuando Rose freno de repente haciéndome maniobrar para no chocar. Cuando logre estabilizar el auto me baje y camine hacia el auto de mi hermana.

-¿Rosalie porque mierda frenaste haci? ¡Casi choco con tigo!-dije muy enfadada ya que ella nunca frenaba haci y menos cuando Alice o yo manejábamos atrás de ella.

-Lo siento Bells pero es que hay una obra y la vía está cerrada-dije mirándome y rodando los ojos como si lo que dijo fuera lo más obvio.

-¡Mierda! Bueno lo único que queda es coger el sendero del bosque y haci poder llegar a tiempo-dije mirando el bosque que estaba al lado de nosotros.

-Está bien pero tú nos guías que yo me pierdo por ese sendero-dijo Rose haciéndonos recordar la última vez que cogimos el camino por el bosque.

-Claro Rose no quiero que papa vuelva a contratar un equipo de búsqueda-dije de manera burlona alo que ella me saco la lengua.

Camine hacia mi auto donde Emmett me esperaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto él.

-Hay una obra y la maldita vía está cerrada y vamos a ir por otro camino que conozco-dije volviendo a entrar al auto y encendiendo este.

Di vuelta al timón de auto y me adentre al bosque seguida por los demás. Cuando íbamos ya casi al final del camino recibí una llamada de Rose.

-Emmett ¿Puedes poner el teléfono en altavoz?-dije tendiéndole el celular y concentrada en el camino.

-Claro-dijo poniendo mi celular en altavoz.

-Hola Rose ¿Qué pasa?-dije aun con la mirada al frente.

-_Te llamaba para recordarte que hoy después de almuerzo hay ensayo del equipo de porristas y del nuevo uniforme, y que les tienes que decir a las de tu curso- _dijo mi hermana mayor por la otra línea.

-Gracias Ross se me había olvidado-dije cortando la llamada y girando el volante para poder salir del bosque_._

Seguimos hasta llegar a la escuela, donde Rose me adelanto y antes de entrar al estacionamiento del instituto hizo que las llantas de su auto rechinaran contra el asfalto, haciendo que todo es mundo que estaba ahí nos volteara a mirar.

-A tu hermana le gusta hacer entradas grandiosas ¿no?-dijo Emmett.

-Haci es mi hermana-dije bajándome del auto al igual que mis hermanas.

Caminamos hacia la entrada del instituto y paramos al lado de nuestros casilleros.

-¿Cómo les fue con los otros trogloditas?-pregunte con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Si hubieses estado ahí! Alice fue la que casi comete un homicidio-dijo Rose riéndose a más no poder.

-¿Qué hiciste Alice?-dije mirándola.

-¿Yo? Más bien que me hizo el "soldadito de plomo"-dijo MUY furiosa.

-Bueno ¿Qué te hizo el "soldadito de plomo"?-dije rodando los ojos.

-Pues fíjate que cuando estábamos en el maldito bosque el muy idiota abrió la boca y dijo "Oye Pixie ¿aquí no viven tus hermanas las hadas?" ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO? PERO ME LAS VA A PAGAR-dijo muy furiosa y eso no se ve todos los días.

-Ya Aly relájate recuerda que estamos en "guerra" y hoy comienza-dije con una sonrisa muy diabólica.

-¡CHICAAAAS!-escuchamos una vos que nos llamaba. Al voltear vimos como una hermosa cabellera rojiza moviéndose entre la multitud corriendo para llegar hasta nosotras.

-Hola Vicky-dijimos mis hermanas y yo cuando esta llego hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

-Hola Chicas-dijo Victoria o Vicky con su hermosa vos dulce aguda y con un toque de soprano. Cosa que sorprendía a todos porque su apariencia no era precisamente dulce en todo sentido, ella tiene un aspecto más salvaje en parte por su melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa y de color rojo, tenía unas facciones felinas, sus ojos eran de un color café rojizo, y al igual que casi todos aquí ella era de tez alvina. Y estaba en mi mismo curso.

-Vicky se puede saber ¿Por qué gritaste desde la otra esquina del colegio?- pregunto una divertida Rose.

-Si se puede saber mi querida Ross…lo que pasa es que hoy el maestro de Cálculo no vino y les quería avisar además ayer me dejaron sola a mí y a mis primas y nos tuvimos que aguantar a las "zorristas".-dijo la aludida.

-Lo sentimos Vic, pero es que mis hermanas se quedaron con migo en el hospital por lo de Lucas-dije y de inmediato recordé lo que paso en la habitación de Lucas, cómos sus labios volvieron a tocar los míos, de inmediato sentí como la sonrisa idiota volvía a mi rostro.

-Bells ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa?-dijo Alice.

-Por nada-dije sonrojándome levemente.

-¡TE SONROJASTE! Di que paso-dijo Victoria.

-Bueno pero no griten ¿de acuerdo?-dije a lo que ellas asintieron.- Se que odian a Lucas y todo pero…él y yo nos besamos antes de que ustedes llegaran al hospital-dije agachando la mirada y terminándome de sonrojar.

-¡¿Qué?-se escucho el grito de mis tres amigas haciendo que todo el alumnado nos viera.

-No griten-dije aun sonrojada.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!...


	9. Chapter 9

BELLA POV.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-gritaron las tres.

-¡¿COMO HACI QUE TE BESASTE CON ESE EMO DE PACOTILLA?-dijo una muy furiosa Rose haciendo que de nuevo todos las personas del pasillo nos vieran y comenzaran a murmurar cosas.

-Rosalie no grites ¿sí?-dije aun con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-¡ENTONSES HABLA!-dijo ahora Vicky.

-Pues es que comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestra relación y pues nos fuimos acercando y pues paso lo que tuvo que pasar…pero no volverá a pasar-dije completamente segura.

-Bueno si Bellita no volverá a ver al Emo patético, nosotras le creemos pero toca organizar la expedición de compras-dijo Aly con una mirada que enserió daba mucho miedo.

-¿Qué expedición de compras?-dijo Victoria…que rápido olvidan las cosas.

-Es que tenemos una pequeña guerra-dijo Rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Quiénes son los pobres idiotas que se metieron con ustedes?-dijo Vicky…todos sabían que nuestros enemigos sufrían y mucho…era mejor no meterse con nosotras especialmente con Alice por que donde la ven tan tierna e inofensiva cuando declaraba guerra era de temer.

-Los Cullen…son los nuevos, están viviendo con nosotras mientras construyen su casa y digamos que se metieron con Alice hoy y pues quiere venganza, Rose y yo estamos planeando las otras ¿quieres venir?-pregunte.

-No gracias mi querida Belly, una Alice furiosa mas expedición de compras no es muy bueno para mi salud-dijo en tono burlón alo que mi rubia hermana y yo nos reímos a carcajada limpia.

-¡VICTORIA!-dijo Alice con un tierno puchero y con una mirada acecina.

-Lo siento Aly pero es verdad, recuerda la vez pasada que casi muero entre tantas bolsas –dijo Vicky…era verdad una vez Ross y yo no fuimos con Alice de compras y Victoria quiso ir y termino con tantas bolsas encima que duramos todo un día quitando rastros de las bolsas y de las etiquetas de su pelo.

-Si Aly, pero esa vez no estuvo tan graciosa como cuando Rose se perdió en el Bosque, y a papa le toco llamar a un equipo de búsqueda-dije sosteniéndome de mi pelirroja amiga para no caerme.

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos en la sala de la casa viendo como mi padre le gritaba a una persona por teléfono y mi madre lloraba a mares…gracias a que Rosalie no aparece, solo sabemos que está en alguna parte del bosque._

_-¡VAMOS QUE YA EL EQUIPO ENCONTRO A ROSS!-grito Charlie. Cabe mencionar que mis padres son tan exagerados que contrataron a un equipo de búsqueda solo porque "Rosy" no apareció hace 4 horas._

_Salimos tan rápido de la casa como pudimos y seguimos al equipo en el carro de Charlie. Cuando paro el auto del equipo nos encontrábamos en medio del bosque, bajamos del auto y hay pudimos ver el carro de Rose y a esta en la parte de atrás en posición fetal con hojas en el pelo y llena de lodo._

_Fin Flash Back_

-¡YA NO SE BURLEN!-dijo mi rubia hermana.

-Rose admítelo eso fue muy gracioso-dijo Alice.

Luego de reírnos un rato de Ross, llegaron las primas de Victoria, Maggie y Siobhan. Esta ultima era una imponente mujer con un cuerpo mediano y tan hermoso como hipnótica su forma de moverse haciendo aquellas ondulaciones. Maggie tenía unos elásticos rizos color cobrizo con toques de rojo, no tenía una presencia física tan imponente como su hermana. Luego comenzamos a hablar sobre la reunión del equipo de porristas…no sé cómo me deje convencer por mis hermanas de entrar ahí.

-Si además van a ver los nuevos uniformes-dijo una muy alegre Alice.

-Si…me muero por verlos-dijo Maggie muy alegre ya que ella no había visto los nuevos uniformes diseñados por mi querida hermana Alice.

Dicho esto sonó la campana que nos indicaba que teníamos que ir a clases. Para mi buena suerte y la de Vicky teníamos calculo y por lo que nuestra peli roja amiga nos conto hoy el maestro no había venido.

-¡HOLA BELLITA!-dijo una vos muy conocida…Emmett.

-¿Qué mierda quieres Emmett?-dije fastidiada.

-Nada…solamente quería saber que si nos puedes ayudar a encontrar nuestros salones y presentarnos a tus amigas-dijo Emmett viendo muy descaradamente a las Stamford (Siobhan, Maggie y Victoria).

-Está bien les ayudamos con sus aulas…y ellas son Siobhan, Maggie y Victoria y no los quiero cerca de ellas-dije enviándoles miradas acecinas.

-Tranquila Bells ellos no son de mi tipo-dijo Siobhan con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ni de tu tipo ni del de nadie-dijo Ross.

-Bueno ya ayudémoslos que tengo Literatura-dijo Alice poniendo una mueca de fastidio ya que odiaba literatura en cambio yo la amaba.

-Sí y yo Dibujo técnico-dijo Ross imitando la mueca de Aly…ella también odia literatura y dibujo técnico cosa que Alice ama…digamos que su clase favorita es Calculo.

-Bella y yo tenemos Calculo pero lo bueno es que no vino el profesor-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara.

-Bueno como sea…pásenme sus horarios-dije extendiendo mis manos para que me dieran los horarios.

-Ten-dijeron al tiempo y de mala gana.

Vi el primer horario que era de Emmett: Dibujo técnico, Literatura, Cálculo y Música. Era el mismo de Rosalie y Siobhan (ya que esta última había perdido un año). El segundo horario era del ególatra óseo Edward: Cálculo, Dibujo técnico, Literatura y Música. ¡Mierda! era el mismo que yo tenía junto a Vicky. El tercero era por ende de Jasper: Literatura, Cálculo, dibujo técnico y Música. El mismo que Alice y de Maggie.

-Bueeeeenooooooo…Emmett, te vas con Rosalie y con Siobhan, Jasper con Alice y con Maggie; y por ultimo troglodita de vas con nosotras dos.-dije señalando nos a mi pelirroja amiga y a mí.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! No solo me toca aguantarme a él rubiecito en mi casa sino también en mis clases-dijo Alice haciendo drama.

-Ya Alice no seas exagerada…la que tengo que sufrir aquí soy yo junto con Siobhan-dijo Ross haciéndose la mártir.

-¡YA! Tenemos que ir a clases y hacer el anunció del ensayo haci que muevan sus estúpidos traseros-dije dando media vuelta y caminando hacia mi clase de cálculo.

-¡BELLA! Espérame ¿sí?-dijo Victoria llegando a mi lado y sentí como nos seguían…debía ser Edward.

-Lo siento Vicky pero es que no me gusta escuchar a mis hermanas haciéndose las reinas del drama-dije.

-Lose pero debes dejar de caminar rápido porque pareces en una carrera-dijo en modo de broma Vicky.

El resto del camino nos mantuvimos en silencio solo se escuchaban nuestros pasos, cuando estuvimos al frente de la puerta escuchamos los gritos y risas de los demás estudiantes. Al entrar pudimos ver el alboroto que había en el salón.

-Cada día me demuestran que son la viva imagen de los humanos de la pre-historia-dijo Victoria negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy con tigo…esperemos a que lleguen los demás y damos la información del equipo-dije y camine hasta mi puesto con Vicky a mi lado.

-Oye Bells ¿no te parece raro no haber visto a las zorristas?-dijo Vicky sentándose.

-Si…ellas son las primeras en arruinarme el día-dije suspirando e imitando a Victoria.

-Parece que Cullen se adapto bien al grupo-dijo mirando el lugar donde estaba Cullen.

-Esta con los suyos Peli roja-dije utilizando el apodo que le puse recién nos conocimos y mirando como Cullen hablaba con el idiota de Mike Newton.

-Sí creo que encontró a su mejor amigo Caoba-dijo con una sonrisa burlona pintada en su cara. Cuando hacíamos alguna travesura que requiriera "espionaje" nos llamábamos por el color de nuestro cabellos, Siobhan es Miel, Rose es Rubia, Maggie es Cobriza, Alice es Peli negra, Vicky es peli roja y yo soy Caoba.

-Debemos de dejarnos de llamar por el color de nuestro pelo-dije riendo al igual que Vicky.

-Sí pero ya es costumbre-dijo riendo toda vía.

-Hay no-dije mirando a la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Bells?-pregunto mi amiga y lo único que pude hacer fue señalar la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza.

-Eso pasa-dije rodando los ojos.

-Ya se arruino el día-dijo suspirando y cubriendo su cara con las manos.

La persona que había entrado era la mismísima Lauren Mallory una de las zorristas, les decimos haci porque son unas Zorras y lastimosamente son porristas. Mallory vestía con unos shorts azules que dejaban solo cubierto lo necesario, pero al igual que su camisa blanca, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tenía unas botas cafés que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

-¡HOLA! ¡YA LLEGUE!-Grito Mallory con su maldita vos chillona.

-Si… ¿y sabes qué?-dije fingiendo alegría.

-¿Qué Bella?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-A nadie le importa-dije con una hermosa sonrisa burlona pintada en mis labios.

-¡Ash! ¡TE ODIO SWAN!-dijo indignada.

-Créeme cariño el sentimiento es mutuo-dije de vuelta.

Mallory solo me dirigió una mirada de odio y se donde estaba Newton hablando con Cullen y ahí se sentó la víbora de Lauren, y comenzó el coqueteo para nada discreto de la Zorrista hacia Cullen.

-Bells ya llegaron todos haci que ¿das ya el anuncio o más tarde?-dijo mi peli roja amiga.

-Ok solo ayúdame a subir a esta mesa-dije.

-¿Por qué te vas a subir a la mesa?-pregunto Victoria.

-Porque con este ruido es la única forma de que escuchen-dije rodando los ojos.

-Aaa…ok-dijo mientras me ayudaba a subir a la mesa.

-¡¿ME PRESTAN ATENCION POR FAVOR?-grite ya que con el ruido que hacían no se escuchaba nada, y tan pronto grite eso toso se quedaron callados.-Gracias…Bueno para las que pertenecen al equipo de porristas y para nuestra no tan querida Zorrista las quiero después de la hora del almuerzo en el gimnasio ¿Entendido?-dije y se escucho un coro de "si".

Luego de dar la información me baje de la mesa y seguí hablando con Vicky, sobre trivialidades hasta que sonó la campana.

-¿Qué tenemos Belly?-dijo mi amiga levantándose de la silla.

-Dibujo técnico-dije haciendo una mueca.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?-pregunto devuelta

-Vamos a hacer lo mismo de todas las clases-dije antes de entrar a la clase de la profesora Lamber, que la odio con toda mi alma, no sé cómo Alice se la soporta…aaa claro la maestra solo se sienta y deja que Alice de la maldita clase.

-Buenos días clase-dijo la idiota de la maestra.

Y haci comenzó la clase, primero Cullen se presento ante la clase y comenzamos a pintar como nos sentíamos en estos momentos mientras la "maestra" se sentaba a leer una maldita revista.

-Odio esta clase-dije en un susurro.

-Créeme no eres la única-dijo una vos que reconocería hasta en Marte.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sky?-dije con odio en la vos. "Sky" era la hermana de Snake.

-Estoy en clase Isa-dijo con una sonrisa….maldito apodo.

-Hablo de que ¿qué haces hablándome?-dije rodando los ojos.

-Nada quería decirte que lo siento mucho por tu amiguito Lucas…y que nos vemos esta tarde en el hospital-dijo y sin decir más se paro del asiento en el que estaba y se fue de la clase.

¿Qué habrá querido decir que nos veíamos en el hospital? Bueno que más da. Luego de la "charla" con Sky seguí concentrada en lo que estaba pintando, un hermoso cementerio con el cuerpo muerto de la señorita Lamber colgando de una soga que tenia amarrada al cuello que estaba amarrada a un árbol muerto.

-Bueno chicos entreguen sus dibujos y váyanse a su siguiente clase-dijo luego de una hora la señorita Lamber.

-¿Qué hacías con "Sky" Bells?-pregunto Vic.

-¿Sabes que haces muchas preguntas?-dije riendo

-Si ya lose ¿Pero me vas a decir o no?-dijo de nuevo.

-No hacía nada con Sky solo fue a molestar-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al salón de literatura, ¡POR FIN! Una clase donde no sufrió, se supone que mis hermanas están en calculo (Rose) y en dibujo técnico (Alice).

-Bella cálmate ¿Por qué estas tan emocionada?-dijo Victoria riendo entre dientes.

-Porque hoy mi querida Vicky veremos Romeo & Julieta-dije con una hermosa sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿No se supone que te sabes tan como el libro y la película de memoria?-pregunto. Enserió le voy a quitar esa maña de estar preguntando tanto.

-Sí, Si me los sé de memoria pero es uno de mis clásicos favoritos.

Tan pronto todos entramos al aula, el maestro pidió, apago la luces y puso la película, al término de la película todas la chicas incluyendo a la Zorrista y a Vicky y a mi estábamos llorando a mares.

-E-e-eso, f-fue m-mu-muy ro-matico-dijimos a coro Victoria y yo entre sollozos.

Luego de una grandiosa discusión sobre Romeo & Julieta, donde todas defendimos a Romeo y los chicos le encontraban hasta el más mínimo defecto, salimos al primer receso.

-¡CHICAAAS!-grito Alice junto con Maggie quienes venían corriendo.

-Hola-dijimos Victoria y yo.

-Hola-dijeron las dos alegres…con razón son amigas las dos son súper enérgicas.

-¿Dónde están Siobhan y Rose?-pregunto Maggie.

-¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!-gritaron las dos aludidas.

-¿Por qué les dio por gritar a todas?-pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Porque hoy estamos MUY alegres-dijo Alice dando saltos.

-Ok Alice…Entremos ya-dijo Siobhan empujándonos a todas dentro de la cafetería.

-Miren y aprendan como se hace una entrada-dijo Ross caminando lento pero seguro, con pasos y movimientos elegantes y con el viento moviendo su rubio cabello. Siobhan Victoria y Maggie solo podían reírse a carcajada limpia mientras Aly y yo nos mirábamos y caminamos hasta Rose y la cogimos de gancho por los brazos y la hicimos caminar más rápido mientras comenzábamos a reír al igual que nuestras tres amigas.

-Oigan ¿A que no adivinan cuales son los amigos de el soldadito?-pregunto Alice.

-Déjame adivinar…sus nuevos amigos son Erick y la Zorrista de María MacAvoy-dije con una sonrisa de superioridad pintada en el rostro.

-¡OYE! ¿Pensé que era yo la que veía el futuro?- dijo Alice haciendo un adorable puchero.

-Alice lose porque el Ególatra se junto con Mike y con Lauren Mallory-dije rodando los ojos.

-También el orangután pero con Tyler y con Jessica Stanley-dijo Ross haciendo una mueca.

-Si bueno como sea… ¿Qué quieren hoy de comer?-pregunto Maggie.

-Un plato lleno de moras azules y una limonada-dije.

-Un plato lleno de fresas con jugo de manzana-dijo Rose

-Una manzana y un jugo de durazno-dijo Victoria.

-Un sándwich y un jugo de naranja-dijo Siobhan.

-Ok ya regresamos-dijo Alice caminando con Maggie.

Al rato llegaron con una gran bandeja con nuestra comida y la de ellas, pero traían mas comida de la necesaria.

-Aquí está la comida-canturreo Aly.

-Hermanita, Maggie ¿No creen que es mucha comida?-pregunto Ross.

-Si lose Ross…pero a nuestra querida Maggie se le ocurrió que era buena idea aceptar que los Cullen vinieran a comer con nosotras-dijo Aly

-¡¿QUE MAGGIE QUE?-preguntamos todas….creo que a las otras dos Stamford no les cayeron bien los Cullen.

-¡Nos invito a pasar este receso con ustedes!-dijo Emmett al lado de Maggie con sus hermanos a sus lados.

-Maggie cariño ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-le dije de forma muy tierna.

-Claro Bells-dijo de vuelta.

-¡¿POR QUE INVITASTE A LOS TROGLODITAS SIN ANTES AVISARNOS A NOSOTRAS?-dije o más bien grite.

-¡Hey! Princesita estamos aquí por si no lo recuerdas-dijo Edward-Ególatra.

-¡Y a mí que me importa estúpido!-dije mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo y parándome de la silla.

-¿No te enseñaron que las princesitas huecas no deben decir malas palabras?-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro…. ¡JURO QUE LO VOY A MATAR!

-¿Y a ti no te enseñaron a que los animales no hablan?-dije aun matándolo con la mirada y respondiendo a su sonrisa burlona.

-Sabes que princesita no quiero pelear con tigo no vaya a ser que tus dos únicas neuronas dejen de funcionar-dijo

Cuando termino de decir eso, mis manos tuvieron forma de puños y comencé a ver todo rojo... ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

-Bells cálmate…vamos respira con migo…inhala, exhala-dijo Aly tratando de calmarme, mientras Victoria, Maggie y Siobhan se ponían al lado de Alice y Ross se paraba del asiento y se mantenía a una distancia prudente por si era necesario ir a sostenerme para que no fuera a matar a Cullen.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dije entre dientes.

-Que no pienses demasiado porque puedes matar a tus dos únicas neuronas-dijo con esa maldita sonrisa.

Ahí fue cuando no aguante mas y me lance para pegarle, pero unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por la cintura que obviamente eran de Emmett, pero le alcance a pegar un buen puño que no fue tan duro como para dejarle el ojo morado.

-¡BELLA! Cálmate-dijo Ross llegando a mi lado.

Luego de unos 10 minutos me calme y todos nos sentamos muy tranquilos a excepción de Edward que tenía una bolsa de hielos en el ojos para que no se le inflamara el ojo.

-Golpeas bien Bellita-dijo Emmett.

-Tuve un gran maestro estúpido pero muy buen maestro, mas las clases de defensa personal que tomamos-dije encogiendo me de hombros.

-Si, si, si, ya todos descubrimos que Bella si no es cantante ni escritora tiene buen futuro como boxeadora profesional…pero si no les molesta tengo hambre haci que si son tan amables y empiezan a comer les agradecería-dijo Siobhan.

-Oye yo no apoyo la violencia a menos que me inciten a ponerla en práctica-dije antes de meterme una mora azul a la boca.

-Si claro Hermanita ya te creí-dijo Alice de manera sarcástica.

-Aly la violenta de nosotras 3 es Ross y de nosotras 6 son Siobhan y Ross-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡HEY! No soy violenta solo tengo carácter explosivo-dijeron las dos rubias.

-Si come sea cambiando de tema ¿Qué artista escogieron para la tarea?-pregunto Maggie

-Kelly Clarkson-dijimos mis hermanas y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Alice escogió Since U Been Gone, Bella My Life Would Suck Without You y yo elegí Because of you -dijo Ross muy feliz tomando una uva del plato de Alice y metiéndola a su boca.

-Bueno como sea vámonos a clase y Cullen quítate eso del ojo no se te va a poner morado-dije levantándome del asiento.

-Claro… ¿me crees tan estúpido como para creerte princesita?-dijo el troglodita.

-Créele Edward…ella sabe de eso-dijo Maggie.

Luego de un berrinche de parte de Edward-ególatra-Cullen porque no se quería quitar la maldita bolsa de hielos hasta que por fin se le dio la gana y se dio cuenta de que no le iba a quedar un lindo morado en su ojo, nos fuimos a la clase de Música.

-Buenos días chicos, bueno ya todos conocen a los nuevos entonces comencemos con la clase…. ¿Quien quiere empezar?-dijo la profesora.

-¡YO!-dijo la vocecita chillona de Stanley

-Bueno pasa Jessica-dijo la profesora resignada…digamos que Stanley no canta muy bien que digamos…está bien canta MUY mal, no digo que yo sea la mejor cantante pero en realidad canta asqueroso.

-Bueno esta canción se llama….

**PERDOOOOOON! Lo siento por no actualizar lo que pasa es que tengo unas vertebras torcidas y apenas hace poco me dejaron coger la compu y pararme de la cama prometo que actualizare muy pronto! Gracias por todos sus RR!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLAAAAA! PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO Y PUES FANFIC ESTABA MOLESTANDO PERO BUENO AQUÍ VA EL CAP….PERO ANTES ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A CAMI SANTOS POR SU ¡CUMPLE ESTE ES TU REGALO ATRASADO! Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RR! **

BELLA POV

-Bueno esta canción se llama "_i`m too sexy" _porque yo soy muy sexy al igual que mis amigas-dijo Stanley ya en el escenario con sus oxigenadas (Mallory y MacAvoy)

Mientras ellas cantaban y bailaban todos hacían muecas de disgusto hasta la profesora decidió parar a la banda.

-¡¿POR QUE PARAN LA MUSICA?-dijo una muy desconcertada e histérica Jessica parando junto con sus amigas ese baile tan vulgar.

-Pues Jess cariño…Porque…- titubeo la profesora ya que no la quería lastimar.

-Porque Jessica, tú y tus amigas cantan y bailan asqueroso- dije mirándola con burla e interrumpiendo a la profesora.

-ERES UNA ZORRA SWAN-dijo la metida de Mallory ¿PERO QUE SE CREE?

-HAY MIRA ESTUPIDA, NO ME VENGAS A COMPARAR CON TIGO PORQUE YO NUNCA ME REBAJARIA A TU MALDITO NIVEL DE GOLFA-dije histérica ya que no pensaba dejarme insultar por esas.

-HAY ISABELLA GOLFA SERAS TU Y TUS HERMANAS-dijo Jessica

-HAY MIRA ESTUPIDA NO NOS COMPARES CON TIGO Y ALMENOS NO SOMOS UNA OXIGENADAS DE MIERDA- dijo Rosalie muy alterada.

Y haci comenzó una pelea entre las zorristas y nostras tres, que nadie se atrevía parar ya que nos comenzamos a coger de los pelos y a rasguñarnos y a pegarnos puños, etc.

Cuando estaba a punto de romperle su maldita nariz operada a Mallory sentí como unos brazos me tomaban por la cintura y me quitaban de encima de Lauren.

-BELLA TRANQUILIZATE-dijo James, sujetándome más fuerte ya que me removía muy fuerte en sus brazos.

-JAMES GIGANDET SUELTAME EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE LE VOY A PARTIR ESA NARIZ OPERADA-dije tratando de ir y agarrar del pelo a Mallory que se estaba levantando con la ayuda de Edward Cullen.

-YA BATSA USTEDES SEIS-nos grito la profesora-ARREGLEN ESTO HABLANDO NO A GOLPES.

-Si señorita-dijimos todas

James al instante me soltó y me di cuenta que Alice estaba siendo soltada por Santiago y Rose por Liam. Santiago (amor platónico de Maggie) era pálido rubio y con ojos de un color verdoso oscuro, mientras que Liam (novio de Siobhan) era un poco pálido, peli negro y con ojos del mismo color y al igual que Santiago musculoso. **(Fotos en mi perfil) **James (amor platónico de Vicky) es de complexión más alvina que la de los otros, es rubio y sus ojos son de un color azul verdoso y su mirada refleja una calma absoluta.

-Princesita ¿tú crees que puedes cantar mejor que ellas?- me pregunto el idiota de Cullen luego de que viera que Mallory estaba "bien" y por bien me refiero a que no le faltara ninguna parte de su cuerpo ya que si estaba con pequeños rasguños, el labio partido y con un hermoso ojo rojo, y digamos que la peor era Jessica y la que medio se salvo fue María.

-No lo creemos Cullen lo sabemos- dijo Rose poniéndose a mi lado, peinándose.

-¿Es un reto Barbie?-peguntó el mayor de los Cullen

-Tómalo como quieras, Pero les tengo un trato-dijo mi hermana menor.

-¿Cuál Pixie?-dijo el rubio.

-Si nosotras cantamos mejor que las zorristas, nos acompañan de compras por hoy a donde queramos y si perdemos hacemos lo que ustedes quieran solo por hoy ¿Aceptan?-dijo mirándonos a todos.

-Acepto-dijimos Ross y yo.

-También nosotros- dijo Emmett por sus hermanos.

-Entonces Rosalie tu cantas primero- dije entregándole el lindo micrófono a mi hermana y matando con la mirada a los Cullen.

Tan pronto Ross se subió al escenario y le indico a la banda que tocar, y empezó a sonar la canción favorita de mi hermana de Kelly Clarkson "Because of you".

Rosalie:

_I__will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

Ya sabía a quién iba dedicada esta canción a Royce King II, el primer novio de Rosalie, un total idiota que la dejo embarazada y luego hizo que abortara al bebe a los 6 meses y todo eso a los ¡15 AÑOS!

I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

Al finalizar se oyeron un montón de aplausos de parte de todos y mire a los Cullen y tenían la boca medio abierta, mientras Ross bajaba Alice y yo discutíamos sobre quien seguía.

-Hermanitas ¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Rose.

-¡ELLA!-dijimos Aly y yo al tiempo señalando a la otra.

-Ok creo que debe seguir Alice y dejamos a Bellita para el final- dijo mi hermana mayor con la misma sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Bueno con tal de ganar paso hasta por el infierno- dijo Aly subiendo al escenario.

Al llegar ahí les dio instrucciones a la banda y comenzó a sonar Since U Been Gone.

Here's the thing, we started out friends

It was cool but it was all pretend

Yeah yeah

Since you been gone

You dedicated, you took the time

Wasnt long till I called you mine

Yeah

Since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how I pictured me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone

I cannot breath for the first time

I'm done with it all, yeah

Thanks to you, now I get what I want

Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for the stupid love song

Yeah, since you been gone

Esta canción Alice la cantaba con toda la inspiración del mundo ya que se la dedicaba a cada personas que paso por su vida y le causo mucho dolor esa canción era para ellos.

-¡Belly-Bells! Sube que te toca cantar- dijo mi hermanita saltando en su lugar y dando pequeños aplausos.

-Voy Aly-Al- dije subiendo de muy mala gana.

Le di la canción a la banda y comenzó a sonar "My Life Would Suck Without you", una canción que iba dedicada a mis hermanas ya que sin ellas mi vida sería un desastre.

Guess this means you're sorry, you're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back what you said before

Like how much you wanted anyone but me

Said you'd never come back but here you are again

Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly my life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues but you're pretty messed up too

Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you

Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly my life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go, oh, yeah

Cause we belong together now

Forever united here somehow

You got a piece of me

And honestly

My life would suck without you

EDWARD POV

Mierda, mierda y más mierda estas idiotas de las Swan cantan muy bien y era cierto que Jessica y sus amigas (y ahora nuestras también) no cantaban bien pero no era para que Isabella les dijera eso enfrente de toda la clase. Cuando Isabella termino de cantar sus hermanas y las Stamford subieron al escenario a celebrar.

-¡CULLEN!- dijo o más bien grito Isabella haciendo que mis hermanos y yo volteáramos a verlas

-¿Qué rayos quieres?-dije

-Tenemos una apuesta… ¿les parece si los demás escogen al ganador?- dijo Isabella a lo que asentimos.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Jasper

-Ok entonces ¿Quién dice que las Swan cantan mejor que las zorristas?-dijo Siobhan…"Zorristas" que apodo más ridículo y denigrante.

Al terminar de decir eso todos los cursos levantaron la mano menos Jessica, Lauren, María y desde luego nosotros, pero fue por ayudar a las chicas y por orgullo.

-Al parecer ganamos…bienvenidos a su infierno personal….sus demonios personales y peores pesadillas nosotras- dijo Alice yéndose con sus amigas y hermanas hacia un rincón donde había un piano de cola negro.

ALICE POV

¡SI, SI, SI! Ganamos o si ainsi que nous avons gagné (que bien nosotras ganamos) ahora van a saber quién es Mary Alice Swan.

-Alice quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro que asusta-dijo mi querida amiga Siobhan.

-Solo lo dices porque estas celosa de que yo si soy alegre y no una amargada como tu- dije sacándole la lengua que fue lo "más maduro" que pude hacer.

-Bueno ya dejen de pelear- dijo Maggie antes de que su hermana y yo peláramos enserió.

-Oigan no quiero practicar hoy-dijo Bella sentándose en el banco del piano.

-Pues no lo hagas y lee un libro mientras nosotras tocamos y cantamos-dijo Vicky

-No me refiero a esta clase Vicky me refiero a que no quiero ir a la práctica de porristas-dijo Bella tocando tenuemente al piano.

¡¿WTF? ¡BELLA SWAN NO QUIERE IR A ENSAYAR!

-¡OMGUCCI! ¿HERMANA ESTAS BIEN?-grite es imposible que Bella no quiera ir a la práctica.

-Aly estoy bien y no grites que todo el mundo nos está viendo, solamente no quiero ir porque quiero ver a Lucas y no quiero soportar a las zorristas-dijo Bella.

-Nada de eso a Lucas lo puedes ver mañana y por las zorristas no te preocupes que nos encargamos de ellas-dijo Ross sentándose al lado de Bella.

-Ok pero en el centro comercial yo elijo mis zapatos-dijo Bella seria.

-5 pares-dijo Rosalie seria ya que ella ama escoger nuestros zapatos.

-Ok-dijo de mala gana Bella.

-Como sea toca salir muy, muy rápido porque en Gucci, Puchi, Ferruchi, Prada y en Dior están en rebajas y ¡HAY UNOS HERMOSOS ZAPATOS ESPERANDO POR NOSOTRAS O MAS BIEN POR MI!- dije gritando lo ultimo porque esos zapatos no me los quita nadie.

-Está bien Alice pero me tienes que traer algo de Dior-dijo Maggie.

-Obvio-dije a lo que todas rieron.

JASPER POV.

Luego de que esas seis se fueran nos quedamos hablando con nuestras nuevas amigas sinceramente María es muy hermosa, pero la preferiría sin tanto maquillaje.

-Jazz, ¿estás bien?-dijo María con su vos que era un tanto chillona.

-Si, no te preocupes-dije.

-Bueno, ustedes cantan mejor que ellas y son mas lindas-dijo Emmett ya que estábamos hablando de la competencia de hace poco y también lo dijo dándoselas de galán, luego de que el dijera eso se escucharon una risas que venían desde donde estaban ellas 6.

-¡ASH! Es que no las soporto, se creen las mejores, solo por tener buenas notas, ser lindas, ser capitanas de la mayoría de los equipos, por ser gentiles, por ser buenas en todo-dijo Lauren, Wow no sabía que eran tan populares y tan buenas en todo eso.

-Lauren querida calladita te ves más bonita-dijo Jessica matándola con la mirada.

Seguimos hablando durante un rato hasta que llego Maggie gritando.

-¡EMMETT AYUDAME!-dijo corriendo y poniéndose detrás de Emmett ya que este al escucharla gritar se paro.

-¿Maggie qué pasa?-dijo Emmett preocupado.

-Sálvame de eso-dijo señalando a su hermana y a Alice correr hacia donde estábamos, pero venían con un muchacho que reconocí como Santiago uno de los que ayudo a parar la pelea.

-¡MAGGIE!-llamo a gritos Siobhan a su hermana.

-Escóndeme-dijo en un pequeño susurro.

-Ya la vi-dijo la enana-¡Maggie no seas tan cobarde y sal ya mismo de la espalda del mastodonte!

-¡Hey!-dijo Emmett ofendido.

-Maggie sal ¡YA!-dijo Siobhan

-La persona a la que busca no se encuentra por favo deje un mensaje después del tono…PIIII-dijo Maggie en tono de operadora detrás del gigante de mi hermano.

-Maggie no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza.-dijo Siobhan de nuevo.

-Santi… ¿nos ayudas?-dijo la enana con una vos muy dulce que me dejo en otro mundo por un momento.

-Claro Aly-dijo este yendo por detrás de Emmett y cogiendo a Maggie por la espalda y poniéndola sobre su hombro mientras esta pataleaba en el aire.

-¡SANTIAGO PORFAVOT BAJAME!-dijo Maggie.

-Lo siento Maggie pero tengo órdenes de las locas de tus amigas de no soltarte-dijo Santiago con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA!-dijeron Siobhan y Mary Alice al tiempo.

-Como digan… adiós Emmett-dijo antes de irse de donde estábamos.

-Adiós Santiago-dijo mi hermano.

-¿Se conocen?-preguntamos Edward y yo al tiempo.

-Si…el medio la información para ingresar en el equipo de fútbol americano del colegio –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡¿VAN A ENTRAR AL EQUIPO?-dijeron las tres a coro.

-Si…y me gustaría llegar a capitán como en mi otra escuela-dijo Emm

-¡NOOO! ¡NO PUEDES SER CAPITAN!-grito Jessica.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntamos todos.

-Porque aquí hay una absurda tradición y no quiero que pases por eso-dijo Jessica.

-¿Cuál tradición?-pregunto Edward.

-No la sabemos muy bien pero Bella si… ¡BELLA VEN!-grito Lauren.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo Bella cuando llego a nuestro lado.

-Que nos cuentes la tradición del colegio con la capitana de las porristas y el capitán de del equipo de futbol-dijo María.

-Ok…la tradición como en todo colegio pero esta tiene una maldición es que la capitana de las porristas tiene por obligación salir por lo menos una vez con el capitán del equipo de futbol y si sienten química pues tienen que estar juntos durante toda su vida escolar osino caerá una maldición para ellos y eso también cuenta para las co-capitanas de las porristas y los co-capitanes del equipo de futbol- dijo Isabella rápidamente.

-¿Y Quien es la capitana y quienes son las co-capitanas del equipo de porristas?-pregunto con intriga fingida Lauren.

-Capitana Rosalie, Co-capitanas Alice y yo-dijo Isabella.

-Ven por eso no queremos que se metan al equipo…porque de seguro son tan buenos que los ponen de capitán a Emmy-Phoo y de co-capitanes a Eddie-Buu y a Jazzy-Luu-dijo Jessica ¿Cómo nos llamo?.

-Jajaja-comenzó a reírse histéricamente Isabella.

-¿De qué te ríes?-dijo Lauren.

-¡De Emmy, de Jazzy y de el mejor de todos de Eddie! Jajaja-dijo sosteniéndose de Emmett para no caerse.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana?-preguntaron Rosalie y Alice.

-Nada se comenzó a reír como loca-dijo Edward.

-Bella ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto la enana

-Los trogloditas se llaman ahora Emmy-Phoo, Eddie-Buu y Jazzy-Luu jajaja-dijo volviendo a reír pero esta vez con sus hermanas

Mientras se les pasaba la risa sonó la campana para ir al almuerzo y automáticamente pararon de reír.

-¡TODAS LAS PORRISTAS ALMUERZAN Y VAN DIRECTO A EL GIMNASIO ME IMPORTA CON QUIEN VAYAN SOLO ESTE AYA!- dijo Rosalie halando a sus hermanas hasta la salida del salón de música.

BELLA POV

Luego de que Ross nos arrastrara hasta el gimnasio ya que no nos dejo comer Alice fue por los 34 uniformes de porristas y comenzamos a esperar, cuando llegaron todas Alice le mostro a todos el uniforme y lo aceptaron sin rechistar, el uniforme era rojo con blanco y negro con las iniciales "FHS" (Forks High School) .

Nos cambiamos para practicar la rutina y al salir nos encontramos con mas de medio colegio claro nadie se perdería el primer ensayo de todo el año con uniformes y formaciones y todo.

-Ok comencemos de una vez con esta tortura-le dije a Alice que estaba a mi lado.

Todas nos pusimos en formación y comenzó la música….


	11. Chapter 11

BELLA POV

Comenzó a sonar california gurls, y comenzamos a realizar la coreografía que llevamos practicando desde finales del año pasado.** (El video está en mi perfil) **

Al terminar la coreografía, todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, nosotras solo nos limitamos a sonreír mientras esperábamos el veredicto de la entrenadora.

-Esta coreografía….es una de las mejores que he visto-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es enserió entrenadora?-pregunto Ross, ella es la que más se mata por el equipo y le preocupa mucho la opinión que de la entrenadora.

-Si Rose, pero necesito que practiquen mas, Stanley no hagas movimientos de prostituta, y… ¡PORFAVOR SEAN CORDINADAS; NECESITAMOS ESTA U OTRA, COEOGRAFIA ANTES DE SEPTIEMBRE PARA LAS NACIONALES! –dijo esto último por su megáfono y se fue.

-Juro que algún día le voy a quitar ese aparato-dijo Alice

-Te apoyo-dije sentándome en las gradas que estaban siendo desocupadas.

-¿Rose que tienes?-pregunto Alice.

-Quiero cambiar algunas cosas de la coreografía-dijo Rose

-Rose tu diseñaste esta coreografía, ¿Porqué la quieres cambiar?-pregunte.

-Yo se que la diseñe, pero si queremos ir a las nacionales tenemos que tener algo mejor que esto, son dos corografías, la de las eliminatorias será esta pero mejorada y la de las nacionales será la mejor que hayan visto, vamos a tener nuestro octavo año consecutivo como campeones lo juro -dijo cogiendo su bolso de las porristas (Que tiene los colores iguales al uniforme y con las iniciales del colegio) y saliendo de ahí, dejándonos a mi pequeña hermana y a mi solas en el gimnasio.

-¿Por qué mencionaron las nacionales?-dije recostándome en el banco.

-Rosalie se va a poner como un demonio, no va a dormir ni a hacer nada que no tenga que ver con el equipo-dijo mi pequeña hermana.

Luego nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio, muy cómodo y que ninguna trato de romper, yo poco a poco me sumergí en mi pensamientos, esta coreografía es perfecta, tiene fuego, rampas, parte del equipo en bicicletas y haciendo movimientos que son súper, ¿Qué mas querían la entrenadora y mi hermana?

-¡HOLA CHICAS!-grito James asustándonos.

-Hola-dijimos Alice y yo al tiempo

-¿No van a ir a almorzar?-dijo una muy sonrojada Victoria detrás de James.

-¿Y tu porque estas roja?-dije devolviéndole la pregunta

-Yo pregunte primero-dijo sacándome la lengua

-Si pues, deja de preguntar tanto, no ves que la curiosidad mato al gato-dije parándome del banco y parándome al lado de James

-Bueno ya parecen niñas pequeñas-dijo Maggie

-Hablo la más madura-dijo su hermana.

-Bueno ya ¿Vamos a almorzar?-pregunto la enana de Alice, a lo que todo asentimos.

Mientras íbamos caminando me di cuenta de que Victoria se ponía roja cuando estaba James, y que estos no hablaban más de la cuenta, así que decidí darle un pequeño empujón a mi amiga.

-Alice necesito tu ayuda hermanita-dije susurrando

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto esta de igual forma.

-Necesito tu ayuda para que Victoria y James este juntos ¿Me ayudas?-dije

-Claro pero si tú me ayudas con Maggie y Santiago-dijo mi diabólica hermana

-Cuenta con migo-dije sonriéndole

- ¿Pero cómo?-pregunto Alice

-Maggie y Vicky son celosas e impulsivas, y si mis cálculos son correctos, y pasamos más tiempo con ellos, y toda la cosa, pero sin que piensen que nos gustan, podemos hacer que el "Bichito" de los celos aparezca y estas idiotas les digan lo que sienten es eso o encerrarlos en un cuarto hasta que se declaren-dije todavía en susurros.

-Me parece y si no funciona yo hago el próximo plan-dijo con la sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?-nos pregunto Santiago

-Nada que te incumba-dijo Alice cogiéndolo por un brazo y guiñándome el ojo dándome a entender que comenzábamos el plan, así que me aleje un poco y corrí hasta James para tomar impulso y salte para montarme en su espalda.

-¿Qué rayos haces Bells?-dijo el muy divertido, ya que hace años que no lo hacía porque Vicky había mal interpretado este acto pensando que él me gustaba cosa que nunca pasara.

-¿Qué acaso no me puedo montar en la espalda de mi mejor amigo para que me lleve hasta la cafetería?-dije inocente.

-Sí, pero es que como ya no lo hacías-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándome en su espalda para que el me cogiera y prevenir que me callera.

-¿Es que acaso ya no eres tan fuerte?-dije sabiendo que eso lo ofendía.

-Cállate Swan te estás buscando que te cargue hasta tu casa-dijo en tono burlón.

-Cállate y camina-dije

-¿Oigan no se van a quitar el uniforme?-pregunto Liam

-No, nos encanto así que no-dijimos Alice, Vicky, Siobhan y yo, lastimosa mente Maggie no está en el equipo ya que a ella no le gusta

Al entrar a la cafetería mire por el rabillo del ojo a Maggie y a Victoria, estas nos mataban a Alice y a mí con la mirada respectiva mente.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa pude ver a Rosalie peleando con Emmett, y me baje de la espalda de James.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte al soldadito de plomo

-No sé cuando llegamos ya estaban peleando-dijo con indiferencia.

-¡BASTAAAAAAAA!-grite haciendo que todo el mundo me volteara a ver y que Emmett y Rosalie dejaran de pelear-¿Qué miran?-dije volteándome a los mirones del instituto.

-Vaya si sabes callar a alguien-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa ladina.

-Gracias y ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA ESTAN PELEANDO AHORA?-dije gritando lo último.

Ahí fue cuando los dos comenzaron a hablar al tiempo.

-¡YA! Uno a la vez, Rose habla-dijo Alice.

-Este orangután, empezó a insultar la coreografía, luego a compararme con Stanley y a decir que yo solo tenía una neurona que solo servía para peinarme el cabello y mirarme en un espejo y comenzó a insultarme-dijo Rosalie matando con la mirada a Emmett.

-Emmett, tu versión-dije tapándome la cara con una mano.

-Pues Querida Bella tú hermana comenzó a insultar a medio mundo y le dije que si creía que su coreografía era tan mala por qué no la cambiaba y le dije que ella solo tenía una neurona porque ella comenzó a decir que mi cerebro lo tenía repartido en mis músculos y no sé cuantas cosas que no entendí por que las dijo en otro idioma-dijo Emmett imitando a mi hermana

-Saben que ¡SON LAS PERSONAS MAS PATETICAS QUE HE CONOCIDO!-dijimos Alice y yo

-¡¿QUE? ¡SOY SU HERMANA!-dijo Rose

-Si pues no parece, vamos Bells acompáñame a comprar el almuerzo-dijo Alice volteándose y con migo detrás de ella

-¿Existe alguien más bruto que esos dos?-pregunto Alice cogiendo todo lo que veía a su paso.

-Si, los hermanos de Emmett, y bueno Rose no están bruta como esos tres-dije mientras pagaba todo lo que cogió mi hermana.

Al llegar a la mesa vimos que todos estaban callados y sentados en dos filas, en una estaban todos los hombres y en otras todas las mujeres y en cada extremo estaban Siobhan y Liam observándolos a todos, Victoria miraba a James, Santiago a Maggie, Edward a Jasper y Emmett a Rosalie y todos se miraban entre el que tenían al frente.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunte

-Juego de miradas Bells-dijo Liam

-Ok-dijo Alice e inmediato le tiro una limonada en el pelo a Jasper

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo un poco calmado.

-Solo estoy apresurando el juego, Bells ayúdame y ustedes dos también idiotas-dijo, sonriendo

Inmediatamente comenzamos a hacer muecas o a tirarles cosas a la cara para que perdieran

-¡OIGAN ESO FUE TRAMPA!-regañaba Maggie, mientras ya estábamos comiendo todos

-Si, como sea ahora come-dijo Alice metiéndole un pedazo de lasaña en la boca a Maggie.

-¿Alice porque estas tan furiosa?-dijo Rose

-¡PORQUE PUEDO! ¡¿OK? ¡NO TODO EL TIEMPO DEBO ESTAR FELIZ!-grito y se paró de la silla y salió corriendo

Cuando Alice se fue nos dejo a todos en Shock, Rose se iba a parar para hablar con ella pero la detuve.

-Mejor voy yo, recuerda que Alice furiosa y tu no combinan-dije y me fui de la cafetería.

-Eric ¿Has visto a Alice?-le dije con desagrado.

-Si, creo haberla visto correr hacia el salón de diseño o de música-dijo sin mirarme, gracias a Dios no estaba el idiota de Newton.

-Gracias-dije corriendo hacia el salón de Arte.

Al llegar vi a Alice en su puesto llorando

-¿Alice, que tienes?-pregunte acercándome.

-Vete-dijo en un susurro.

-No me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa-dije sentándome a su lado.

-Hoy se cumplen 4 años desde que mi abuelo me envió a ese lugar-dijo entre lágrimas.

Mierda, con razón esta así, maldita sea la hora en que nos enviaron a Europa.

-Alice relájate si eso fue hace mucho tiempo, lo tienes que olvidar-dije abrasándola

-Bella es que no lo puedo olvidar, ¿Tu olvidarías que tu propio abuelo te mando a un lugar donde veías cosas que una niña de 12 años no debe ver?-dijo abrazándome y llorando.

-No, pero no te tienes que desquitar con todo el mundo y menos con Rose, así que fuera lagrimas y vamos a la cafetería y le pides a los demás perdón por actuar así y a Rosalie por gritarle-dije limpiándole las lagrimas a mi hermanita

-Ok, pero quiero una hora más de compras-dijo volviendo a sonreír y claramente no me quedo otra que asentir.

Luego de que Alice se calmara nos fuimos a la cafetería donde estaban todos hablando y al vernos se quedaron callados.

-¿Oigan ni que fuera una dictadora?-dijo bromando Alice.

Luego de las disculpas de Alice seguimos comiendo, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que Rose, Maggie, Liam y Alice, Victoria y Santiago comenzaran a hablar con Jasper y con Edward respectivamente, mientras Siobhan y yo nos reíamos de los chistes de Emmett y de James. Y así seguimos todo el receso hasta que sonó la campana, en el trayecto pude notar como Alice seguía un poco triste así que decidí cantar una canción que tenía que ver con sonreír.

Alice Pov

Al entrar nuevamente a la clase de música, me sentía aun deprimida, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bella sonreía, algo se trama mi hermana.

-Bueno chicos, ¿alguien quiere cantar algo para la clase?-pregunto la maestra

-¡YO!-dijo mi hermana Bella

-Bien pasa adelante-dijo de vuelta

-Gracias, esta canción es para mi hermana Alice, porque es por ti que todos sonreímos-dijo luego de darle la canción a la banda

_You know that I'm crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I fell like it_

_All I wanna do is loose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go, and you go, you go with it_

Comenzó a bailar por todo el escenario, moviendo sus caderas y moviéndose al más estilo Avril Lavigne.

'_Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll_

_You said: Hey, what's your name?_

_You took one look and now we're not the same_

_Yeah, you said Hey!_

_And since that day, you stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_(CORO)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday_

_And everything has felt this right_

_And now you turned it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile_

En el coro la ayudaron Maggie y Victoria, poniéndose al lado de ella y bailando una coreografía que me imagino que es improvisada pero muy coordinada.

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_You're name was on me_

_And my name was on you_

_I would do all over again_

En esa parte Bella se acerco a mi pero sin bajar de la tarima y señalo nuestros brazos, ya que una vez nos tatuamos las iniciales de "B.A.R" (Bella, Alice y Rose) en nuestros brazos, claro que estos eran temporales.

_You said: Hey, what's your name?_

_You took one look and now we're not the same_

_Yeah, you said Hey!_

_And since that day, you stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_(CORO)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday_

_And everything has felt this right_

_And now you turned it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile(x2)_

_You know that I'm crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I fell like it_

_All I wanna do is loose control (x2)_

_(CORO)_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since everyday_

_And everything has felt this right_

_And now you turned it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile(x3)_

Luego de terminar la canción mi hermana me veía sonriente y bajo para abrazarme.

-Nunca vuelvas a dejar de sonreír que mira que hasta Rose se pone como mil demonios-dijo mi hermana rompiendo el abrazo

Luego de esa canción nuestra querida profesora quiso saber cómo era la vos de los Cullen así que dejo que cada uno escogiera una canción.

-Emmett vas primero-dijo la profesora

-Ok-dijo caminando hacia la tarima

-Esto lo quiero ver-dijo Rosalie acomodándose en su asiento.

-Rose no seas tan cruel, es su primer día y la única que tiene vos y voto es la señorita Greene-dijo Bella haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno.

-Eso mismo te diré cuando Edward pase- dije a lo que ella partió la mina de su portaminas y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-Y tú con Jasper, Alice, recuerda que tú criticas hasta los zapatos-dijo Ross con burla.

-Yo voy a cantar _"Unfriend you" _de Greyson Chance-dijo y Ross abrió la boca en forma de "O", ya que ella adora esa canción.

I really thought you were the one

It was over before it begun

It's so hard for me to walk away

But I know I can't say

Beautiful and crazy too

That's why fell into you

Though you would preted to be

You were never with me

So it's over now we're through, so Unfriend you

You're the best ever knew, so Unfriend you

Because I should have known, right from the stars

I deleted you right from my heart

I thought in time that you could change

Time and love would heal the pain

I didn't want this day to come Unknown

So it's over now we're through, so Unfriend you

You're the best ever knew, so Unfriend you

Because I should have known, right from the stars

I deleted you right from my heart

Now it over my last move is to Unfriend you

You come on to anybody

Everybody all the time

You give up anybody

What I thought was only mine

So it's over now we're through, so Unfriend you

You're the best ever knew, so Unfriend you

Because I should have known, right from the stars

I deleted you right from my heart

Now it over my last move is to Unfriend you

Unfriend you

So I'I Unfriend you

Unfriend you

Cuando termino de cantar todos estábamos en shock (excepto sus hermanos) porque canto muy bien, las primeras en reaccionar fuimos Bella y yo y luego los de mas, pero Rose seguía en shock.

-Gracias-dijo lanzando besos como en un reinado de belleza.

-¡EMMETT TE ADORO MI CALVITO!-frito una de mis compañeras del curso llamada Camila.

-¡HEY NO SOY CALVO!-grito Emmett

-Bueno gracias Emmett, Edward a la tarima-dijo la profeeeee!

-Esto va a ser muy bueno-dijo Bella a lo que la mire mal, pobre Edward.

-Yo escogí, Cooler than me de Mike Posner-dijo mirando a Bella que le hizo una no tan bonita seña con su dedo del medio.

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used to pull all my tricks

I hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me

And you never say "hey"

Or remember my name

It's probably cuz

You think you're cooler than me

You got your hot crowd

Shoes on your feet

And you wear them around

Like they isn't shit

But you don't know

The way that you look

When your steps

Make

That

Much

Noise

Shh

See I got you

All figured out

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen

Girl, you're so vain

You probably think that this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used to pull all my tricks

I hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me

And you never say "hey"

Or remember my name

It's probably cuz

You think you're cooler than me

You got your hot crowd

Switching your walk

And you don't even look when you pass by

But you don't know

The way that you look

When your steps

Make

That

Much

Noise

Shh

See I got you

All figured out

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen

Girl, you're so vain

You probably think that this song is about you

Don't you? Don't you?

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used to pull all my tricks

I hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me

And you never say "hey"

Or remember my name

It's probably cuz

You think you're cooler than me

And don't you dare act like you don't know

Know what's up

Cuz your nose is up

I'm approaching up

Like I can't give you winter in the summer

Or summer in the winter

Miami in December

Trying to look bored in them Dior's

She probably is

Was acting shallow 'til she found out

How deep that my pockets is

Mrs. Pre-Madonna, this is your reminder

That I think you're fine, but I'm finer

'Cause it sure seems

('Cause it sure seems)

You got no doubt

(That you got no doubt)

But we all see

(We all see)

You got your head in the cloud

(Coro)

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm

I used to pull all my tricks

I hope that you like this

But you probably won't

You think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face and

You wear them around like

You're cooler than me

And you never say "hey"

Or remember my name

It's probably cuz

You think you're cooler than me

Termino de cantar Edward, pero en medio de las canciones cuando decía "Shh" veía a mi hermana que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza el portaminas que tenía en la mano.

-Lo voy a matar-dijo Bella entre dientes ya que los tenia apretados por la furia.

-Ya tranquila Bells, no cometas un asesinato-dijimos Ross y yo a coro mientras la cogíamos por los brazos.

-Lo matas cuando salgamos pero contrólate-dijo Rose.

-Ok, maldito, estúpido…-comenzó a insultar Bella.

-Ok gracias Edward, estuviste magnifico-dijo la señorita Greene.

-Gracias-dijo guiñándole un ojo a mi hermana cuando paso por nuestro lado.

-Jodete Cullen-dijo para que solo él y nosotras lo pudiéramos escuchar.

-Jasper tu turno-dijo la maestra.

-Yo voy a cantar Dont Cry Your Heart Out de Cody Simpson-dijo y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do (x2)

I'm back to put the sunshine in your mind

Because I don't like the way he's got you raining all the time

Put away your troubles by leaving him behind

So every time you look up

Clear blue sky

But here he comes again Like a cloud in your

Blocking all of your light like only he could do

Don't listen to his stories

Drop him, drop him

He really needs stop it

Cause I'm your only topic

Now with me you'll never end up in the same Silly situations

Don't you know that if you were to walk that I'll be here waiting?

Girl don't you cry your heart out

Let me stop before you start out

Don't need his explanations

No cause he don't really wanna

Know, about

That way you feeling' now

Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt

So don't you cry your heart out?

Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do (x2)

Baby girl I would never tell you lie

No crocodile tears no messing with your mind

We could talk forever past the end of time

I promise you a love that'll never make you blind

But when I'm here with you not A could in you view

Nothing blacking you on the light not like he used to do

Don't listen to his stories

Drop him, drop him

He really needs stop it because I'm your only topic

Now with me you'll never end up in the same Silly situations

Don't you know that if you were to walk that I'll be here waiting?

Yeah!

Girl don't you cry your heart out

Let me stop before you start out

Dont need his explanations

No cause he don't really wanna

Know, about

That way you feeling' now

Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt

So don't you cry your heart out?

Cry, cry, and cry

It's time for him to

Cause you've already cried enough to

Put out the fires he left behing, yeah!

Why, Why, Why

Everything he ever did has come back on him

Look at us now Didn't I tell you

So it's his turn

Girl don't you cry your heart out

Let me stop before you start out

Don't need his explanations

No cause he don't really wanna

Know, about

That way you feeling' now

Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt

So don't you cry your heart out (x2?)

Girl don't you cry your heart out

Cause I'm the one who's here for you no doubt

So don't you cry your heart out?

Trate con todas mis fuerzas, de no llorar, pero no lo logre, esa maldita canción me recordaba a Matt, mi ex-novio, el muy maldito me dejo por una zorra, solo porque no me quise acostar con él y porque según el era muy santa.

Afortunadamente sonó el timbre y como alma que se la lleva el diablo corrí hasta el rincón más alejado de la escuela y llore como nunca antes, este definitivamente no era mi día.

Bella Pov

Luego de que sonara el timbre me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward.

-¡CULLEN!-lo llame y cuando se volteo PAM, le pegue una gran y dolorosa cachetada.

-¿Estás loca?-dijo frotándose la mejilla.

-Eso es para que veas que NADIE me calla y menos por medio de una canción-dije y me fui pero no sin antes escuchar la queja de Emmett cuando Rose le pego en la cabeza, según ella por idiota.

Luego fuimos a buscar a Alice para poder irnos a torturar a los Cullen en el centro comercial, pero al llegar nos encontramos con una escena jamás pensada.

-¿Bells estás viendo lo mismo que yo?-dijo Rose mirando perpleja la escena.

-Si-dije igual que ella, no podía ser Alice estaba abrazada a Jasper llorando y el consolándola.

Luego decidimos esperar a que se tranquilizara, pasaron como 10 minutos y por fin pararon los llantos, así que decidimos entrar.

-Alice, ¿ya nos vamos al centro comercial? O Jasper estabas aca no te vimos-pregunto Rose haciéndose la boba

-Si claro vamos-dijo Alice levantándose del piso.

-Hola ¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Emmett.

-Preparando la bienvenida a su infierno personal-dijo Alice saliendo del salón (abandonado) en el que estábamos como la Diva que es.

**PERDOOOON! LO SIENTO TANTO ES QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ME RESETEARON EL COMPUTADOR POR 3 TROYANOS: s PERO LO BUENO ESQUE YA RECUPERE LA MAYORIA DE LOS CAPS! Y LES RECOMIENDO LEER LA PRIMERA HISTORIA DE MI AMIGA "ValeBrandonW" PORFA DEJEN RR Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO!**


End file.
